Eternal Love
by Xdemon-alchemistX
Summary: A series of romantic oneshots based on the Tamaki and Haruhi relationship, how will they cope with love? Lots of TamaHaru fluff. Read and Review!
1. The Conclusions Her Eyes Bring

**Eternal Love**

**Hi everyone! I know I'm currently working on an Ouran fanfic, however I've gotten so many ideas for oneshots I've decided to make a series of them, expect many! (^-^) of course they're going to be lovey dovey, some will be fluffy, some will be angsty but still lovey (I'll try to anyway do angst anyway XD)**

**I'd love for you to enjoy these stories and please review as well! Thank you so much, here is the first one, from Tamaki's point of view. Enjoy!**

The Conclusions Her Eyes Bring.

I have come to a conclusion- a few, actually.

One- I am in love (though I learned this a while ago).

Two- I really am an idiot.

Three- I think idiocy and love go hand in hand, because I act more of an idiot around her.

How did I get to these conclusions? Well…I'll have to explain.

It all began when…

-_flashback_-

'Haruhiiiii!'

'Sempai, whatever it is I'm busy.' The girl in question didn't look up from the book she was reading, but I could tell she was studying maths. She is so studious, it's a bit annoying when it gets in the way of my many ideas but I find it admirable she is working so hard to achieve her goal. I suddenly thought of being there when she did accomplish her dream, lifting her up by her small waist and spinning her in my arms, laughing and sharing in her joy, with her.

I blushed and shook the thought from my head.

'But Haruhi! You can study later, take a break!' I encouraged, my will for her to relax seemed to pour from every fibre of my being.

'I have a test in two weeks.' She was impervious to my will, and I groaned.

'Two weeks is a long time, you need to have a rest, your brain needs to relax in order to take in the information doesn't it?'

She looked up at me with a surprised expression in her hazel eyes, and I had the sudden urge to never stop looking at them.

'That was…I guess that's true.'

'Surprised I said something smart?' I crossed my arms with a smug expression. Haruhi sighed.

'Don't be arrogant sempai.' She got up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and our eyes met again. Her eyes looked milk chocolate dipped in honey. Absolutely beautiful…

'Sempai? What activity did you want me to participate in anyway?' Her voice knocked me out of my train of thoughts.

'Wha-?' My mind drew a blank 'urrrh…OH NO! I've forgotten! THIS IS TERRIBLE!'

She sighed 'I'll go back to studying then.' and she made to go back to her maths book.

'Wait' I grabbed her hand, taking even myself by surprise.

'Sempai?' She glanced behind her shoulder and her eyes met mine again. Absolutely beautiful eyes… I blushed furiously and once again my mind drew a blank.

'Urh…I urm…'

'You've gone red. Do you have a fever?' Haruhi asked tilting her head, when I said nothing she carried on 'I'll go get the medicine box.'

'Wait.' I grabbed her hand again before she walked off, but this time I looked at the ground, so I wouldn't be affected by those eyes.

'Haruhi, why don't we just sit and talk? We don't do that very often.' I didn't know why I felt so awkward, but I preferred it to being gormless. When I didn't hear a reply for a while, I took a chance and looked into her eyes.

'Urrhhh' I blushed. _DAMMIT! _I cursed inwardly.

'That sounds nice actually.' She nodded and sat back down, ignoring my dumbstruck look. It took me a few seconds to realise she'd agreed and I beamed, moving to sit beside her.

'Although Sempai I have a question.'

'Yes Haruhi, what is it?' I smiled, staring at my shoes. They were beautiful, Italian leather. But they didn't reduce me to the noise of a robot malfunctioning. So how could one pair of eyes influence me so?

'Why do you keep saying "urrh" whenever you look me in the eye?' Of course she'd pick up on it, she was a genius after all. I looked up at her and noticed she was staring at me.

_Don't say it!_ my mind screamed but it was too late.

'Urrh…'

'Never mind, I don't want to know.' She frowned and broke eye contact. She deliberately didn't look me in the eye for the rest of our conversation and I was grateful.

However one day I knew I'd be able to look her in the eye and remain articulate.

Today was not that day.

The next day wasn't good either.

Neither was the next.

And so I came to the conclusion that, it was because I was in love with her, and her eyes, that when I looked into the "windows to her soul" as they call them, I became a bigger idiot.

I would have to express my love before the gormlessness went away.

But I knew I couldn't.

Not yet at least.

And to be honest I was happy enough just knowing I could look into her eyes every day.

No matter what they reduced me to.

**So what do you think? Way too random? Funny? Sweet? Crap? Let me know! Constructive critisism is welcomed don't be too mean though XD  
Review and you shall recieve cookies fresh from the oven with ice cream! (^-^) lol.**


	2. Cure

Cure

It seems illogical to me that my heart hurts without him.

How can a heart physically hurt? It's just a pump that moves blood around your body. It feels nothing.

Still, he seems to cure that hurt just by being around. Before I feel in love, I was sure the heart and emotions were separate, I was so sure that all those common phrases were a load of shit.

I know I am in love with him. It sucks but it's also wonderful. It makes me want to shout 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' from the rooftops, but it also feels like a revelation, and I feel warmth with that revelation.

Then he leaves my presence once more and the ache begins.

I hate feeling so weak, and I hate that my heart relies on someone else in order to feel…well…normal.

Love and hate are very strong feelings, and I realise that your heart feels them more than anything.

He is my cure.

But he doesn't know it.

**I got this idea from a random word generator...some of the words were far too random though...like ''buggy'' XD  
Anyway I'm gonna try and make the next one even more fluffy! Review!**


	3. Future

**I'm updating pretty fast! But I guess that's because I was so encouraged by the lovely reviews I've gotten. (^o^) They made me so happy!**

**So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those three wonderful reviewers ****NinjaAyaneX-2, Grey's Princess, and Zainab88. Thank you very much guys! You really inspired me :) Hope you enjoy you're oneshot!**

**If anyone has any requests for a storyline, let me know in a review or a PM and I'll gladly do that storyline!**

Future

I used to have these dreams of us together.

We'd be holding hands, laughing, sometimes our children would be running around and their shrieks of joy would fill the air. What mattered most though is that we were together, she was mine, I was hers and it was happy.

Then I'd wake by myself, quite bemused for I was so sure that this time…that it was all real, that I'd finally had a real family.

'Daddy! Daddy!' I snapped out of my musings to hear one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. The sound of my daughter calling my name. My beautiful Sakura-chan.

I met her with a beam.

'Daddy! I had a most wonderful idea!'

'Oh? Well, tell me what it is precious!' I said picking her up in my arms, she was just like her mother, brown haired and so very intelligent, but she had my eyes. Apart from that, she was as beautiful as her mother and I was so proud of both myself and Haruhi, for creating such a perfect daughter.

'We should all make cookies! You me and mummy! I bet they'd be yummy!' She giggled at her little rhyme.

'Yes I bet you could make the best cookies in the world!' I encouraged, tickling her tummy. She gave a yelp of surprise but chortled. 'We have to wait though, mummy has an appointment she should be back soon though, why don't you go play with the doll your grandfather got you yesterday and I'll let you know when mummy comes back.'

She frowned a little, saddened at having to wait, but she seemed to shake off the feeling, and hopped out of my arms with a smile.

'Alright Daddy, see you soon!' And hurried out of the room with such an energy, it always amazed me how one tiny person could have a never ending source of it, Christmas was the best (or the worst as Haruhi would say- as she believed at Christmas, she had to deal with two children waking her up at four in the morning to open their gifts).

A few minutes later, I heard the main doors open and the maids greet my darling wife, I decided to follow suit.

'Haruuuhi! Hello my angel! Sakura-chan had a wonderful idea she-' I stopped when I saw the look on her face. The colour was completely drained from her cheeks, and yet it was winter outside, and in winter she always had a rosy tint to her cheeks. I was instantly worried. 'Haruhi?'

'Oh…Tamaki, hello.' She seemed distant, in her own train of thoughts, she hadn't even kissed me in greeting, which was very odd, but she walked straight into the kitchen. Despite the fact that she was now a high powered lawyer and we had many servants including a chef, she insisted on cooking dinner at least three nights a week (and I often helped her, but she would say hinder because of the amount of times I'd cut my fingers with the blade), she said she wished to set an example to little Sakura-chan that despite wealth, laziness was inexcusable. I admired her for staying so grounded. But still…I was worried, and followed her into the kitchen.

'Haruhi? What's the matter?' I asked cautiously, as if approaching a nervous animal.

'Hmm? Oh, nothing.' She smiled at me gently, but I found myself not reassured.

'Oh Haruhi this is killing me! I must know! What is wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen at your meeting? Is something wrong at your job? Did an angry opponent threaten you? Yes, yes! You look as if you have been threatened!-'

'Tamaki-'

'Well NOBODY threatens my Haruhi! I'm going to see to it that-'

'Tamaki-'

'they'll think twice before they dare try to hurt my wife again! I'm going to-'

'TAMAKI!' She grabbed my face with both hands and silenced me with her golden brown eyes. They were filled with joy.

'Nobody threatened me, and yes…my meeting didn't go exactly as I'd planned.' She thought and this caused me to freak out again.

'Eh?! Haruhi what happened?'

'Well…my appointment was with a doctor.'

'ARE YOU SICK?! OH MY DARLING WIFE!' I embraced her tightly.

'I'm not sick, I'm pregnant.' came her muffled voice from my chest.

Five minutes later I woke up on the kitchen floor. Haruhi was sitting by my side, pressing a cold towel to my forehead.

'You passed out again, like the first time I told you I was pregnant.' She laughed.

I sat up beaming.

'Haruhi, we're going to have another child?'

She nodded with such a warm smile it made my heart do back flips in my chest. I was both nervous and excited at the prospect of becoming a father again.

'What do you want for dinner?' Haruhi asked standing up, I followed suit.

'Haruhi, let's allow the chef to cook dinner tonight. This is cause for a celebration! You're pregnant' I did a little dance of happiness.

'Sometimes I can't believe you're the father of my children.' She teased.

'Haruuuuhiiii!' I whined, stopping my dance and looking at her with my puppy face.

'Alright, alright, I'll let chef cook tonight.' She complied. I beamed once more, lifting her up in my arms.

'Congratulations mummy.' I kissed her passionately on the lips.

'Congratulations daddy.' She replied snuggling into my shoulder as I carried her out of the kitchen to our bedroom.

Back in high school, I used to have dreams of us being together, and it would be so happy, so wonderful, that when I woke up alone, I was filled with such disappointment.

I still have those dreams.

However, now I don't wake up alone, but with my arms wrapped around my gorgeous wife. And instead of disappointment, I feel blessed.

Oh and in case you are wondering, we did make those cookies, we just waited about 9 months to make them as a family. Haruhi, me, Sakura-chan and baby Haru-kun.

Just like Sakura-Chan wanted.

**So??? Did you like it? Review and let me know! Oh and don't forget, if you have any requests for a story, include it in your reviews (I'll dedicate the story you requested to you aswell (^o^) )  
Til next time! Xx**


	4. Lost and Found

**Thanks to all reviewers! You guys rock! I really liked writing this one, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I hope they're all in character!**

**Please review! And if you have any story requests let me know (^-^)**

Lost and Found.

_Running_

_Panting_

_Losing myself in fear_

_He promised he'd be here for me!_

_I am scared_

Thunder boomed across the sky and I jumped in a panic, screamed, whimpered when the thunder subsided… but I knew, I knew there'd be more soon.

_Where am I?_

_By myself, alone_

_Feeling like I'm dying of fright._

_Running breathless._

There, in the open storm ravaged meadow, I was trapped in the midst of the worst storm in history, no shelter in sight, left to withstand it with nowhere to hide.

I felt completely at the mercy of this storm.

_Lost_

_Alone_

_Blind in a panic, I run_

With a flash of lightning my legs finally gave out, and I crashed to the ground, unable to support myself any longer, I curled up into a ball and shivered. The thunder came again, and I began to cry, my lungs had frozen in fear and it was hard to breathe, crying only made this worse and I began to choke, trying to breathe but wheezing, coughing, spluttering, getting dizzier and fainter by the moment as the storm raged on, I felt I would surely die, lost and alone.

And all I could think is I wanted to live, if only see you smile once more, you.

'Tamaki-sempai!'

***

'Tamaki-sempai!' I jumped up from the little table my head had been resting on, panting as if…I'd been running from a storm, tears were in the corners of my eyes. With embarrassing revelation, I realised that I had fallen asleep after tidying up the music room when club activities finished for the day.

'HARUHI?' I started when I saw the doors fling open with Tamaki standing there breathless, surprised, I raised both my eyebrows in question and was about to ask what an earth he was doing screaming and raving like an idiot.

Then I remembered who I was referring too, and didn't bother asking.

'HARUHI!' He grabbed my shoulders in a death grip which hurt, but he didn't notice 'WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?! HAVE YOU HURT YOURSELF? THERE ARE TEARS IN YOUR EYES! WHY DID YOU CALL MY NAME IN THAT PETRIFIED MANNER? COULD YOU NOT STAND MY LEAVING? I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!'

I got up from my seat and snatched my broom, my ears still ringing.

'I'm fine, you can go.'

'Wha?! Bu-but Haruhi! A gentleman never leaves a crying lady alone!'

'I was not crying!' I yelled, heat rising to my face and turned away from him.

'Yes you were!'

'No I wasn't'

'You were!'

'Sempai I was not crying, leave me alone or I'll never get this done!'

'You were crying, I saw it in your eyes, something has upset you. Tell me, what is the matter?'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Pleaaaase?'

I exhaled, thinking that if we continued this childish squabble, I wouldn't get home until late, and have no time to study in between coming home and cooking dinner, so I decided to humour him.

'I accidentally fell asleep, and I had a bad dream, there- are you happy?' I turned to look at him, his face was still- unlike him. Tamaki, who's face was normally so full of expression. It was an look I liked on him and yet… it unnerved me, because he was giving me his undivided attention, as if what I was saying was the most important thing the world. Secretly, it thrilled me a little, and a shiver went up my spine which I tried, yet failed, to suppress. His eyes were urging me to carry on talking, and I surprisingly, complied.

'I was running in a meadow, desperately seeking shelter from a thunder storm, but I couldn't find any, and- and nobody came to help me.' I gripped the broom handle a little tighter, struggling to get the words out. 'I…I was…scared.'

The broom clattered to the floor and my breath stopped.

'It's alright now.' Tamaki whispered softly whilst he held me.

'…I know. Thanks.' I mumbled once again bright red 'I'm ok now.'

'Good.' Tamaki let go of me and smiled 'If you ever need me again just call, but try not to scare me like that again 'kay?' He winked and I couldn't help but smile.

'Sempai you'd freak out if I got a paper cut.' I teased.

'Whaaat? You got a paper cut?!' He panicked. I laughed 'ah you're delirious from loss of blood!'

'No I'm not, I was just teasing you.' I picked the broom up and once more began to sweep the floor.

'Haruhi, that's mean.' He wagged his finger with a frown.

'Sorry Sempai.' I carried on sweeping before another pair of hands grasped the broom handle and gently took it off me.

'Don't worry, I'll finish up here- go home and rest, no studying, clearly you're over exerting yourself, and that's causing you to have bad dreams. Take it easy for once, you deserve it.'

I looked at him, shocked at such a generous gesture.

'Urm…thanks.'

But then that was Tamaki all over really, he may act like an idiot- but he has the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. And after all he's been through, he still cares for others.

I guess that's one of the reasons I'm in love with him.

And one of the reasons why I had the nerve to quickly kiss him on the cheek, before running like hell out of the music room, pretty much all the way home.

And I had a very relaxing evening, before going to bed and dreaming of a certain blonde haired idiot.

(I wonder if that's why I woke up with a headache.)

**So did you like it? Review! (^_^)**


	5. I Fear Losing You

**Hi all! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers, who take their time to give me feedback on my stories! Cakes for all! Yaaay! (^-^)**

**I've written so much fluff, I decided to write a chapter that was a little more dramatic, don't worry though, the next one will be happy for balance!**

**Again, thanks to the reviewers, and I hope you'll be kind enough to review again (or review for the first time! ^_^ )**

I Fear Losing You

Haruhi Fujioka wasn't stupid, she's a lawyer for goodness sake! She was brave, intelligent, thoughtful and cares for others feelings- even if she was rather blunt with her words. It matters not when you possess a good heart, and act with true intentions.

She wasn't stupid, but she's a lawyer, therefore busy, which caused her to be careless.

Travelling back home after work at approximately six o clock in the evening, she received a phone call from an assistant as a matter of urgency, however Haruhi ignored it- for she was driving. The phone consequently dropped from the dashboard to the floor, still ringing. Without thinking, she bent down to pick up her phone, when her hand slipped from the wheel, causing her to accidentally swerve into a barrier.

Her car was thrown off the road into a ditch.

And she went into a coma.

***

Over an over, I played these thoughts in my head, trying to make sense of them as I hurried to the hospital, telling my driver to race there at an alarming speed. I was unable to fully process what I had heard, could not associate the events with any emotions, and so… I felt numb.

Because- it couldn't happen to Haruhi, not my Haruhi certainly not! They must have made some sort of mistake, because Haruhi could not be in a coma, she was probably just asleep after such a traumatic event- anyone would need rest, wouldn't they?

On the way to the hospital, sitting in the car, watching the world and the traffic outside the window but not really seeing it- my hands brushed a little velvet box in my pocket. It was a box that contained my heart in the shape of a simple silver band with one average sized diamond and two sapphires either side. Not quite simplistic, not garishly glamorous, but beautiful, elegant, graceful. Exactly like my Haruhi.

I wanted to give my heart to Haruhi, forever.

So she absolutely could not be in a coma.

…Could she?

***

It was true.

She was.

My beautiful, perfect girlfriend was lying there on the hospital bed attached to an IV drip, and a heart monitor, an oxygen mask. I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there, watching her. The world seemed blurry at the edges- like a dream.

'Haru…hi?' I heard myself whisper, felt myself approach the bedside. I wondered if she could hear me. 'If you can hear me, I'd like to see your eyes, your eyes are so beautiful, so might I be able to gaze upon them?'

I waited for her to open them and tell me I was an idiot with a slight blush across her cheek.

The beep of the heart monitor was all the response I received.

My heart beat along with it.

The heart monitor beat faster.

My heart beat faster.

Doctors and nurses ran into the room, I was pushed to one corner.

The heart monitor beat faster still.

And my heart rate increased still.

'Haruhi?' I choked out.

The heart monitor flatlined.

And my heart stopped.

Yet suddenly, all the emotions I had not felt, consumed me all at once.

'Haruhi? HARUHI NO!' I screamed her name, it couldn't be true- could I have lost my wonderful, gentle girlfriend already? I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks, but my tears didn't matter. My feelings, they didn't matter. I didn't care about my feelings. Haruhi was all that mattered to me, right then, in that moment, more than anything in the entire universe.

Haruhi was all, everything else was nothing.

'No…no please, don't leave me, I love you so much. Stay with me, and I'll love you forever, not a single day will go by where you won't be reminded of my love, I'll protect you, comfort you when there's a storm outside the house, and inside your mind. I will see to it that you never have to go through this again, never ever, Haruhi…don't leave me.'

My legs could no longer support myself, and I felt myself collapse onto a sofa, I wanted so desperately to hold her in my arms and kiss her sweet strawberry coloured lips.

'CLEAR'

An electrical sound filled my ears but all I could focus on was that sweet porcelain face, those delicate features, the lips slightly open like they were when she slept so peacefully, so deeply. All she had to do was open her eyes, that was all. She was so strong, so beautiful, so smart, she could do it, I know she could.

'CLEAR'

Another electrical buzzing…and suddenly, my heart started once more.

'Ta…Tamaki.' Haruhi breathed, she was dazed, confused, but she was here, and she was calling for me.

'HARUHI!'

Running past the doctors (who, now Haruhi was in a stable condition, told me they would give us a moment whilst they recorded Haruhi's progress) I grasped Haruhi's hand in mine.

'Haruhi, Haruhi it's alright! I'm here! You're here! Everything will be fine!' I didn't know what to do with myself I was so flooded with happiness and relief, so I stroked her hair, kissed her cheeks, clasped her hands tightly.

'Tamaki, I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking,' I notice there were tears falling down her cheeks, and I brushed them away gently.

'Don't be sorry, it's alright! Thank you, for staying with me.' I showered her with kisses once more, knowing that my words were true- that everything would be alright.

***

A few months after the incident I was very protective of Haruhi, calling her every hour on the hour to check up on her. The doctors said there would be no severe lasting damage, although there was some minor memory loss, regardless, I was still on edge.

I only calmed down when Haruhi, though she reassured me she was grateful for my concern, was not appreciative of the constant surveillance, after I had burst into her office in the middle of a meeting when she had neglected to answer her phone three times.

Though she used much angrier language than that.

The night following that argument, she made me dinner, to make up for yelling at me…

And I proposed, to make up for being too overprotective.

The ring I bought that awful night suited her perfectly, I didn't exchange it, but kept it, as a constant reminder of the promises I made to her that night. Even after the engagement ring of Haruhi Fujioka was replaced with Haruhi Suoh's wedding ring, I still kept my promises.

Every day, without fail.

**So, Soooo? Tell me what you think! Was it alright? Thank you!**


	6. Fight!

**Wow this is my longest oneshot in the series so far! Woo! Come on! Omg it's late, and I'm sooo sleepy right now, I've been writing this thing non stop for hours (hey, when you're on a roll...) please forgive me for any OOCness but it was kind of hard to do this story without it.** **Gomen.**

**I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I post this! XD Anyway thanks for the reviews! I love you all, especially all the people who've reviewed more than once! I'm going to dedicate the next oneshot to you (because the next one will be much more fluffy I promise!)**

**Anyway enjoy and please review!**

Fight!

As long as I had known him, I'd not seen Tamaki truly angry very often. It just wasn't in his nature to be that way, and he'd never been angry at me. Apart from one time in high school, at the beach, and that was a worried type of angry.

Yet one time, just once, he'd been absolutely furious with me.

I had recently graduated from university, with honours in Law, and my first real job was in a very prestigious law firm, needless to say I was almost trembling with both excitement and anticipation. I was getting paid a ridiculous amount of money, which made me happy because I could help out my father whenever he'd be in his less proud moods, and I could live comfortably and not rely on anybody else for money. Tamaki had proven himself enough, and was now the heir to the Suoh fortune and his job was to help run their empire. I didn't generally care what others thought of me, however despite myself- I was a little paranoid about being considered a moocher to Tamaki's wealth.

So to have a respectable job with good pay, not to mention realising my dream of helping others- just like my mother, was a huge relief for me.

But, I digress, it was the first day of my job and I was literally being thrown into the action.

'Fujioka-san the boss wants to see you!'

Ishikawa-san was the head honcho, the boss, and scary as hell. I thought he'd turn me to stone if I looked into his eyes, like medusa but suited up, and a man…without the snake hair.

'Good morning sir' I bowed- I hardly ever bowed!

'Good morning new recruit.' He sat behind the desk, his glasses reflecting the glare of the early sun, it was dazzling and horribly blinding. I felt slightly offended that he didn't even bother referring to me by name, but of course I kept my mouth shut, more unnerved then anything.

I thought of how Tamaki would cower behind a piece of furniture if he was here, and I felt a little better.

'You better be aware of the Murakami case. You should be if you're worth my time. Well?' He talked as if he didn't have time for insects like myself, and somehow I found myself liking my job slightly less.

The Murakami case was a very high profile one, every media outlet was covering it, everyone was talking of it, not just lawyers. Yui Murakami was a woman who was planning to marry a Russian immigrant, however the government was planning to extradite him back to his homeland, due to the fact that his visa ran out, and had placed him in prison until such time as when they could deport him. She had been fighting for months to try and stop this from happening and a new court date was starting soon. Everyone was fascinated with this modern day Romeo and Juliet tale.

'Yes, I know of it.'

'Good. Because this company is to hire a lawyer to act as prosecution in that case, and I thought what better way to start a job then to throw you straight into the action of a high profile case, and see how you handle it.'

I was stunned 'M-me? Act as prosecutor?' If I won the case, I'd send an innocent man back to a country torn with strife. I was very reluctant 'With all due respect sir, I don't think I could- in good conscience-'

'Fine, don't, but have you're desk cleared out by the next hour. I'll make sure your blackballed. You'll be seen as an unreliable, a silly emotional girl, nobody will take you seriously, and you'll never be able to work in this city again. So-' He smirked at me in the corner of his mouth. 'What's your decision? I haven't got all day. In fact I have until I stop counting. Five, Four, Three, Two-'

'Yes!' I cried out 'yes…sir.' I stared at the ground, shamed with myself.

'Good new recruit. Now get out of my sight, you have a lot of work to do.'

***

I went to Tamaki's apartment after work, I thought it would be nice to see a happy, friendly, loving face after the day I had. I was racked with guilt, choosing my job over an innocent humans life. But I didn't have a choice, I had to do it. It was my job, and sometimes in life, you had to do things you didn't want to do.

'Haruhi, good evening my love!' I suddenly felt much lighter, and not just because Tamaki had lifted me up in the air in greeting. He kissed me softly on the lips, and I immediately felt like falling asleep. He always smelled of a forest after it had rained, it was so refreshing and calming, I buried myself in his neck. 'Haruhi? What's wrong?'

'Oh first day of work, it was hard. Sleepy.' I mumbled, nodding off already.

I felt him chuckle as he carried me into his living room, onto the kotatsu 'Care to tell me about it?'

I couldn't bring myself to tell him. So I feigned being sleepier then I really was 'Can't, I want to sleep.' I laid down on his precious kotatsu.

'You should eat something, shall we order commoners take out? I've had a rather tiring day myself, and it's my cooks day off.' I felt him stroke my hair affectionately. I nodded. By now, I genuinely was falling to sleep thanks to the warmth. 'Excellent, I shall order it after the news.'

The news… somewhere deep in my conscious mind, distant sounds of warning were ringing, yet it was as if someone was calling to me from the top of a far away hill, and I fell asleep.

***

I woke up from my nap about 20 minutes later to Tamaki's vacant stare at the television set.

'What are you watching so intently?' I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

He promptly switched off the television and looked at me straight in the eyes, shortly and sharply, a look quite akin to my boss and I was instantly awake, on edge.

'Is it true?' It was a voice I hadn't heard since back in high school, during the Renge incident, when I was thrown by those thugs into some lights and he thought they'd made me cry. Only this time, it was directed at me. I was immediately defensive.

'Is what true?' I raised my eyebrow.

'That you, _you_, are part of the prosecution in the Murakami case?' He looked shocked, saddened, disappointed…

And angry. At _me_. I was taken aback but on guard.

'Yes, my boss gave me the case this morning. So?'

'So? SO?! Haruhi!' Tamaki marched over to me, sat in front of me and put his hands on both my shoulders 'Was this why you got into law? To kick innocent men out of our free country? To tear up a beautiful, loving relationship?'

The guilt flooded back to me again, I knew he was right, but still-

'I don't like it either, but it's my job Tamaki-'

'If you don't like it, you shouldn't have accepted the case!' He interrupted pointing an accusing finger at me.

'I didn't at first, but he was going to blackball me. I wouldn't ever be able to work in this city again as a lawyer. I didn't have a choice in the matter.'

'Haruhi, you most certainly would be able to get a job! There are some employers out there that are still searching for integrity and you know it! You are being incredibly selfish!'

'You're being ignorant, and selfish?!' I stood up in anger 'you of all people know I am NOT selfish.'

'Well you are certainly acting like it!' He stood up as well, towering over me. 'I know you, and this isn't what you want to do, this isn't why you became a lawyer. Think of your mother!'

'Shut up!' I snapped. He had touched a nerve then, and my anger had increased ten fold, because this thought had crossed my mind before.

'I will not. Haruhi…' He grabbed my shoulders again, but this time more tenderly, and he looked into my eyes with a sad expression 'think, what if it were you and I in that situation? How would you feel then, if I was to be taken away from you? If you wanted to marry me, but couldn't because I was thousands of miles away, broken and miserable?'

I looked away from him, he _was_ right. I knew that. I was so torn, so frustrated, and his disappointment made my heart ache.

'I don't know what to do! What do you want from me Tamaki? You want me to throw all my years of hard work, all my dreams that have now, finally been realised, out the window? For the sake of one relationship?' I cried out tearing myself away from his grip and walking to the fire place.

'Don't dismiss it so flippantly! You know how much pain you'd cause if you carried this out.'

I knew I did, but I was stubborn now, and still shocked that he was talking to me like this, and I snapped.

'I don't care!'

'Liar!'

'Don't call me a liar Tamaki!' I fumed.

'But you are, you're lying to yourself and I don't like it! I don't want this job to change you into something you're not!'

'So what, you'd rather me stay at home? Be your little trophy wife?' I sneered, why was I acting this way? Why was I being so childish and stubborn? It was as if I was watching myself, begging myself to stop, because I agreed with him, he was right, not me, so why was I making him the villain?

'Don't turn this around on me Haruhi!'

'Why not?! It's always about you and you love it? What is it? Afraid I'll get as famous as the Suoh's now I have a bit of media coverage? Then you won't be the main focus anymore? Now who's the selfish one?'

'What on earth are you talking about? You know I've never thought of us like this! And if you really do believe that…you know what? I-' He sighed and made to leave the room.

Despite myself, I panicked a little 'Where are you going?'

'I- I can't bring myself to look at you right now. I'm going for a walk.'

I froze. He was so angry he was walking out? Of his own apartment? I was so shocked I couldn't speak, and watched him leave, in what seemed like slow motion.

The door closed with an slam that ricocheted off the walls.

***

I didn't leave his apartment, because if I left, it felt like I would be giving up on the relationship. So I lay on the feinting couch by the window, feeling so horrible, so empty. I hadn't felt so awful since my mother had died.

Mother…I knew Tamaki had been right. I shouldn't have taken that case. I had said some awful things to him, things I didn't mean, but had said in tiredness, stress and guilt. They were unforgivable. As I lay there, in his empty apartment, scared I had screwed up beyond repair, fearful that I had lost Tamaki forever, I tried to think of Yui Murakami, and how I was probably feeling but a smidgeon of what she was experiencing. The guilt came back to me ten fold and for the first time, in a long time, I began to cry.

It was true, I had only been at that job for one day and it had made me act like a selfish, heartless monster. I rested my forearm against my forehead and clenched my jaw, trying to hold back a sob as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I had to refuse the case, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it. I knew that from the moment it was given to me that I couldn't. I got into this business to help others, like my mother. I wanted her to be proud of me. She wouldn't be proud of me breaking up a beautiful relationship- just as Tamaki had said. I would probably lose my job, be blackballed, maybe I'd find another one…but it would be a struggle, a very tough one. I allowed myself one self pitying _just what I need, after years of struggling already _before I thought to myself _still, I'd rather give up my job then my principles, I'd rather be safe in the knowledge that I didn't try to rip apart a happy couple, then safe in the cold embrace of money._

With that decided, I felt a little better, but I was still crying, still fearful I had lost one of, I couldn't deny it, the best things that had ever happened to me. I loved Tamaki, he was always the clumsy on, the one to mess things up, the one to annoy me with his crazy, silly ways- but I loved him. And we had never been like this, this was worse then our only argument at the beach (if you could even call it an argument) all those years ago. This was so much worse and it was all my fault. The sob I had been holding back escaped, and echoes around the walls, followed swiftly by another and another.

I fell asleep crying, exhausted, completely deflated.

***

I woke up early in the morning, grateful for it being the weekend, my face feeling rough with my dried salty tears. It didn't take me long to register last nights events, and I felt the weight of aftermath set on my chest like ton of bricks. If people thought waking up to a hangover was bad…they should give this a try.

As I blearily began to get the world back into focus, I felt a real weight on my hand and looked down to the source of warmth.

A long, slender yet masculine hand was resting on my own. I followed the hand, the arm, the shoulder, the neck, to blonde hair ruffled slightly, violet eyes hidden behind their closed eyelids.

'Tamaki?' My voice was horridly croaky, dared I believe what I was seeing?

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his face very calm, and it was too much for me to take. To my horror, I felt tears in my eyes. I took my hand away from his grasp and got up. After the things I said to him yesterday, for the first time ever, I couldn't look him in the eyes, couldn't face him for the shame I felt, and I made to leave.

'Haruhi?' I ignored him, opened the door, wanted to run away.

I felt him slam the door shut the weight of his chest was pressed onto my back. My heart raced. He wrapped his hand gently around my arm and turned me around to face him.

'I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday, that will never happen again.'

I couldn't take that he was apologising to me, and back myself further against the door, stared down at the ground.

'Tamaki, I am the one who should apologise, I said some awful things to you which I didn't mean, because I was guilty, and I knew you were right, I shouldn't have accepted that case, and I'm going to refuse it first thing Monday morning. I'm sorry.'

'Haruhi, I was too hard on you, I know that you're stressed and exhausted, it wasn't right for me to behave like that- I was just shocked.'

'Tamaki I-' I was cut off by his lips on mine, his hands moved from my arm gently brushing the side of my face, and I instantly got closer to him, relief spreading through my body, my hands on his chest. I felt like I could breathe since the first time this whole mess had begun, because I knew it was now behind us. He lifted me up in his arms once again, in what had become a move that was purely us, something I hated at first but now couldn't live without, and I felt that peculiar yet wonderful emotion of feeling special, cared for, loved by someone. Something I thought I had lost.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but I wasn't complaining, and somehow we'd managed to collapse onto the kotatsu. I felt warm, safe, content to be in his arms. Now I felt at home.

It was our first real argument as a couple, our first and last. We hated arguing so much, him because he hated staying mad at me for more than three seconds, and myself- because it was wasted energy, who wants to waste energy arguing anyway? It's too emotionally draining.

I quit my job, but I didn't get blackballed. In fact, I managed to secure a job with the defence of the Murakami trial, it was a job slightly less in pay but made up for with a wonderful working environment with an aim for justice to the innocent. I loved it, and I became a better person because of it.

And we won the trial.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)  
Til next time! Xx**


	7. Reunion

**Wow so many reviews! I really love you all!**

**I had a bit of writers block which was annoying, but I decided to power through it- I know this isn't the best chapter I've done (because of the silly writers block) but I do still like it and hope you do too! (It's fluff after the drama I've recently written, yay!)**

**Thank you and keep reviewing, you guys rock!**

Reunion.

Waiting was unbearable, intolerable and very near excruciating.

I sat in my aisle seat (my father and I had wrestled over the window seat and he'd won) fidgeting, drumming my fingers on a magazine that I had recently been flicking through, and sighing constantly.

'Oh for heavens sake Tamaki!' My father snapped, making me jump about a foot in the air and hit my head on the roof of the airplane, whilst on the verge of passing out I heard my father chide 'stop squirming, we'll be home soon.'

'Oh ok.' I nodded, calmed slightly. Five seconds later I began drumming my fingers on the magazine once more, and blew a raspberry. 'Father?'

'Yes son?' He replied in an exasperated tone.

'Are we nearly there?'

'Yes'

'Ok…father?'

'WHAT?'

'How far away are we?'

'I don't know, about an hour- will you stop behaving so childishly?!' he hissed at me, his eyes darkened with growing aggravation.

'You're the one shamelessly flirting with the stewardesses!' I cried flapping my arms agitatedly.

'I can't help it, they're cute aren't they?' Father replied, winking with an insanely perverted smirk which made me want to scream like a little girl and run far away. Oh how cursed was I, to be stuck thirty thousand feet in the air!

'I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.' I mumbled, facing the aisle with a blush on my face. Of course the stewardesses were cute, all girls are beautiful and deserve love and happiness, but I didn't fawn after them like my father did purely because there was only one girl that I thought was the cutest, most beautiful in the entire world, and only one which I wanted to shower with love and ensure that they were happy every day.

She was the reason why I was so anxious to get home.

It had been the longest three weeks of my life. I had been dragged away from university, where I was studying a combined degree of English and Business, and taken on one of my fathers business excursions to America in order to gain some first hand experience. I had learned a lot in the process and seen a whole new beautiful city- the city of New York. The pretty lights of Times Square fascinated me the most, and I made a vow to show Haruhi one day.

Haruhi… I wanted her to come with me but of course she was too busy in her first year of her law degree, and I didn't want her to be distracted, so she stayed, and promised to look after Antoinette at my apartment until I got back.

Being without her, not being able to hear her voice every day, was like an itch beneath my skin which could not be satisfied no matter how hard I scratched. Every day the itching grew more intense, the melancholy in my heart grew, I missed her so much. I found myself looking at clocks and watches, figuring out what time it was back in Japan, and wondering what she was doing according to the hour it was back home.

Thank goodness we were flying home a week early or I may have gone completely insane.

'Father?' I turned to look at him, he was wearing an eye mask and looked rather comical, but I knew he wasn't asleep- as his snores weren't causing major turbulence like I'm sure they did last time.

'Son, if the next words out of your mouth are "how long until we get there?" not only am I disinheriting you, I'm throwing you out of the plane.' He mumbled sleepily, turning over in his sleep and leaning against the window. I didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey, but my slow torture continued , which incidentally felt as if all my internal organs were twisting and writhing with impatience, and squirmed in my seat.

***

With our impromptu change of plans, Haruhi was unaware that I was arriving early, and I was unable to get a hold of her last minute to tell her. So I knew she wouldn't be there at the airport, and she was probably back at her dorm room. I was desperate to see her, but- as the driver pulled up to my home at midnight, the sky an indigo-orange from the glow of the streetlights, the air cold with the void of wakefulness- I decided it would be selfish of me to go over to her and wake her up when she's so hardworking, and needed to sleep. So, reluctantly, woefully, I made my way into the elevator, to my apartment, with only my luggage for company.

Antoinette greeted me with such enthusiasm and energy, and yet didn't bark once- which I found unusual. I hugged my faithful dog, scratching her ear and rubbing her belly when she flipped onto it, chuckling at her silliness. Her coat was glossy, knot free and she smelled like shampoo- I realised Haruhi must have cleaned her and smiled in amusement and gratefulness at her thoughtful, caring nature. I was so lucky to have her.

Being once more at my house, I felt the kind of relief one gets when they flop onto a nice cosy bed after a long, hard day.

Speaking of bed, I was exhausted and tearing off all but my boxers and chucking them hap-hazardously around the linen basket in my bathroom, I made my way to bed…

…but somebody had already beaten me to it.

Haruhi was tucked into my bed, in a pink nightdress her father must have given her. Seeing her there made me so happy I thought I felt tears in my eyes.

But what really made me happy, what really made my whole soul soar giddily, what made me practically glow with warmth and love, was the fact that as she lay there, her breathing deep and yet soft, she clutched my beloved Kuma-chan to her chest.

Times Square was nothing compared to this- It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life.

I didn't want to disturb her or Kuma-chan, so I simply crawled into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist, feeling happier than I had done in three weeks.

'I'm home' I whispered contentedly, burying my face into Haruhi's shoulder.

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Awww she cuddled Kuma-chan in her sleep 'cause she missed Tama! (^-^) Please review!  
Til the next time! X**


	8. A Chance Encounter

**This is my favourite story that I've written so far! So I hope you enjoy it too! Please keep on reviewing, big hugs! (^_^)**

A Chance Encounter.

'Mummy, can we go into that bookstore?'

'Oh but sweetie, all the words will be in French.'

'I would like to learn French, may I learn French?'

'Alright honey, I'll ask daddy to buy you a book that teaches you how to when we meet him at the hotel, is that ok?'

'Ok. Thank you mummy.'

It was the first and only time I had been out of the country, way back when my mother was alive and I still owned a passport. Her adventures in law had brought us to Paris, and I found myself a tiny speck in a big wide world, almost overwhelmed by the fashionable people and the beautiful scenery.

'Mummy?' I clasped her glove covered hand with my mitten covered one and tugged on her arm inquisitively 'Why do they call this the city of romance? People fall in love all over the world! It doesn't happen in just _one _city. I think it's silly.' I felt very intelligent with such an observation.

'Because it's a beautiful city, with lots of pretty lights, and most people associate love and romance with a beautiful setting.'

'So…if you live somewhere ugly, you won't fall in love?' I frowned, trying to work out the logic with my six year old mind. Mother laughed and grasped my hand more tightly.

'No not necessarily my dear.'

'Well I still think it's odd that they call it the city of love!'

'You say that now but who knows? Maybe you'll find your Prince Charming here?' She teased.

I frowned once more 'Mummy that's silly, falling in love is for grown ups, like you and daddy, I'm too young to fall in love!'

Walking back to our hotel my mother nodded at me and said with a smile

'That's rational thinking, Haruhi, and love is far from rational.'

I couldn't quite understand what she meant, but I took note of it anyway, because it sounded wise.

'Is that why you married daddy?' I asked.

***

Later that evening, I felt was like I a tiny bird, watching the stars in the reflection of the ocean, or the surface of a lake. Mum, Dad, and myself were up very high, right at the top of the Eiffel Tower, watching the lights below. My parents were doing the in love, kissing thing, so I wondered off to a corner of the tower, but made it so they could still see me. The whole scene was breathtaking but also very, very chilly.

'A-CHOO!' I sniffed, shivering from the cold.

'Voulez vous en papier mademoiselle?' A blonde haired boy roughly my age appeared at my side, offering me a tissue from a little packet with a smile.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak French, I'm Japanese. But, thank you.' I took a tissue from him anyway and blew my nose.

'Oh my! A Japanese person! How wonderful! I hardly ever get to speak Japanese, apart from in my lessons!' He instantly lit up and began speaking rather rapidly.

'Why do you speak Japanese?' I inquired, it seemed strange that he'd pick that particular language to learn.

'Oh, well my dad lives in Japan, and I want to learn Japanese to impress him and my granny, when I meet her.' He hopped onto a nearby bench and kicked feet underneath him.

'You've never met your granny?' My eyes widened in surprise and I jumped up next to him.

'No, she lives in Japan too, but I hope I will meet her one day! I bet she's the nicest granny in the whole wide world. What's your name?' He looked at me with violet eyes, an eye colour I'd never seen before, and I looked at them with an almost rude wonder.

'My names Haruhi. What's your name?'

'Rene, but because you're from Japan, you can call me Tamaki!' He beamed at me, and made the peace-sign.

'You have _two _names?' I gaped, this boy was completely out of the ordinary.

'Yes.' He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Oh…ok.' I shrugged it off 'Well, Tamaki, if your daddy lives in Japan, why don't you?'

'He's a very important businessman, he's always busy with all that important grown-up stuff. So I live here with my mum! She's in the gift shop right now. She doesn't often go out because she's ill but when we do go out, we always go here. It's one of my favourite places in the whole world.'

'It is very beautiful.' I nodded and silence passed between us as we looked out at the bright lights.

'Hey, Haruhi, have you ever been to Paris before?'

'No, this is my first ever holiday, have you been to Japan before?'

'No, but one day I will! Oooh! We can meet up when I get there and you can show me everything in Japan.'

'Japan is a very big place, your daddy probably lives far away from me, and I don't think my mummy would let me.'

He looked at me, on the verge of tears, so I quickly added 'but I'd really like to meet up with you!'

'Well that's good, because I bet we will meet up!' His tears instantly disappeared.

'Are you sure?' I was doubtful, even back then.

'I'm really, really, really, really sure!' He nodded furiously, and I couldn't help but giggle.

'And you're also really, really, really, really weird.' I joked. My new friend looked mortified.

'Weird?!'

'I was just kidding.' I smiled reassuringly and he stared at me, a bit dumbfounded, before chuckling and patting me on the head.

'You're cute! I like you.' He stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world and I turned a little pinker, and not just from the cold- but to be called cute also made me feel quite happy, and I unashamedly beamed at him. 'Haruhi, do you want to hold my hand?'

'That's dumb. Holding hands is for boyfriends and girlfriends.' I bumped him on the shoulder.

'But I want to hold you hand!' He whined 'will you be my girlfriend then?'

'Maybe when we're older, because that's for grown ups- then I'll hold your hand.'

'Promise?'

'I promise if we meet up again, I'll be your girlfriend and hold your hand.' I held my hand to my heart and my other hand up in the air, in a earnest oath. He smiled through half lidded eyes and I grinned back, putting my hands back down beside me.

'Ok then! Wait right here, I'll be one second.' And with that he disappeared with a flourish and I found myself feeling a little bit lonely without my Parisian companion, the twinkling city lights seemed a bit colder when I was by myself.

He returned almost as quickly as he'd left and I jumped when he called my name.

'Haruhi, this is for you, I got it with my pocket money!' He boasted and handed me the gift. It was a beautiful rose, only just starting to bloom. He must have bought from one of the vendors with the wicker baskets, they were scattered all over the city, and apparently- up here too. I was taken aback to receive something so special, and twirled it delicately, devouring every intricate detail. I looked up at him and smiled.

'Thank you Tamaki.'

'Your welcome Haruhi!'

'Haruhi! Come on now, we're going!' The dreaded cry that no child ever wants to hear when they're enjoying themselves. At boring relatives dinner parties that phrase was a godsend, but when you'd just made a new, curiously exhilarating friend, it was the worst sound in the world- and I groaned.

'I'm sorry, I have to go now.' The carefree happiness that had once surrounded the air around us was now replaced with the sadness of having to part so soon and I slid of the bench.

'Well that's shame.' Tamaki replied with a sincere melancholy 'Oh but before you go, you should visit Tuileries gardens! They're very beautiful, I go there all the time! I might see you there.'

'Ok, I'll ask mummy and daddy, I'm sure they'll say yes. Bye!' I waved to him, moving my way back to my parents.

'Until the time we meet up mademoiselle!' He bowed and disappeared into the crowds.

I was hopeful I'd be able to meet up with my new friend again, the kind of blind hope only a young child could feel- and yet I was still doubtful, deep down, that I would ever see him again. Walking back to the hotel with the rose in both my hands, protecting it like most girls my age protect their dolls, I decided that maybe the whole _city of romance _idea wasn't so far-fetched after all.

***_Fifteen Years Later_***

I snapped out of my daydream when the glare of the fountain caught my eye, I blinked, surprised and shook my head to get rid of the sun spots I was seeing. A totally random memory, long buried in the back of my mind, had resurfaced in that daydream and it probably had something to do with where I was. On such a cold December day and I couldn't help but sneeze.

'Haruhi!' My boyfriend suddenly appeared at my side 'I heard you sneeze, do you want a tissue?'

I took one from the packet he offered me 'Merci beaucoup' I thanked him.

'I love it when you speak French.' He replied standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, we stood there in contented silence for a while before Tamaki struck up the conversation once more 'It's beautiful isn't it?'

'I've been here before, but yes it really is beautiful.' I agreed.

'Haruhi! You never told me you've been out of Japan before, let alone to the Tuileries gardens!' He pouted, annoyed I had withheld this information from him.

'You never asked. Yes, I came to Paris once when I was very small, with my mum and dad.'

'Did you like it back then?' He inquired hugging me tighter.

'Yes very much so, I was just thinking about it actually. Anyway where'd you go all of a sudden?' I asked.

'Oh!' He exclaimed as if suddenly remembering an ingenious theory 'Yes, I was just buying a gift for you.' and with that he presented me with a beautiful rose in full bloom. I was touched, and something stirred in my memory which made me frown. 'You don't like it?'

'Oh, no, I love it, thank you.' I turned around to kiss him in thanks, and I was met with his deep violet eyes, and suddenly everything came back to me in a flourish. I gasped. Looking at the man, who had me in his arms, all of a sudden I saw the sweet little boy who wanted to hold my hand and declare me as his girlfriend.

And I burst out laughing from the pure shock of it.

'Haruhi, are you alright?' He asked worriedly.

'I- I'm fine' I choked out 'it's just- I- ahahahaha you're really my boyfriend! Ahahaha!'

He blinked, completely dumbfounded 'Why is that funny? Oh my goodness, are you delirious from jetlag?!'

'No' I calmed myself down, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes 'No, I'm sorry, thank you for the rose, I was just having a silly moment.'

'Rare of you.' He teased. I bumped his shoulder, blushing, and we once more descended into a comfortable silence.

'Hey, Tamaki?'

'Yes my love?' He looked at me with half lidded eyes, just like all those years ago, and I thought I would laugh again.

'Tonight, can we go up the Eiffel Tower and look at the lights?' I asked.

'What a marvellous idea! What made you think of it?'

'Oh, just a memory' I glanced at my watch 'we should probably get back to the hotel and get ready for dinner.' I declared.

'You're right.' He nodded, trusting my watch so much as to not check his own.

Twirling the rose he gave me in my fingers, protecting it like most girls my age protected their purses, or even their real babies, I looked up at my boyfriend who was getting one last look at the fountain.

'Tamaki?' I called after him, he looked over his shoulder at me and I held out my hand towards him 'Do you want to hold my hand?'

He looked a bit confused, but then beamed, immediately entwining his fingers with my own, and replied 'of course! Why did you even ask?'

'Well we're grown-ups now, and I'm your girlfriend, so I have to keep my promise.' I smiled to myself at the explanation.

'Haruhi, what on earth are you talking about?' he asked concerned.

I looked up at him intensely, and gave his hand a squeeze, the look of confusion on his features changed to a look of shock and recognition, and he laughed 'oh!'

I found myself laughing too.

'Some things really don't change, do they?' I chuckled, moving closer to him as we walked down the city street, back to the hotel.

'No, but I'm glad they don't' He replied, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. And in that moment, I realised, my mum had been completely right.

'No… me neither.'

**Yay! I loved writing this one so much! Please review!**


	9. Host Club Surf the Web!

**Hi! Wooow! Look at all the reviews! You guys are awesome.  
Anyway- I thought it was about time to write a story actually including the other wonderful members of the host club! I hope they're in character, Mori was quite hard to write considering he barely talks.**

**This was just a silly fluffy thing I wrote for funsies, I hope you enjoy it! (^_^) And please don't forget to review! You're reviews really encourage me to update sooner- they're so nice *gives out cookies***

Host Club Surf the Web!

_HaruhiFujioka has signed in_

_HostClubKing has signed in_

HostClubKing: Haruhi! You finally got a laptop! \(^o^)/

HaruhiFujioka: Hello Sempai, yes I got it for Christmas, a joint gift from my father and Misuzu-san.

HostClubKing: Marvellous! (^_^) But, Haruhi, why do you have such a boring name?

HaruhiFujioka: Gee…thanks Sempai, I'll just go back to studying then, if I'm going to be insulted.

HostClubKing: NONONONONONO! I didn't mean it like that! It's your screen name, it's not supposed to be your actual name! It's supposed to be something fun that represents you!

HaruhiFujioka: Oh…I see, well it's too late to change it now.

HostClubKing: No it's not! Leave it to me! I'll change it for you!

HaruhiFujioka: I'll pass on that offer thanks.

_Ilovecakes has signed in_

Ilovecakes: Hiiiiiiiiiiii Tama-channnnnn! Oh Haru-chan too! You've got a computer now! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Usa-chan says hi!

HostClubKing: Hi Huni-sempai, hi Usa-chan! (^.-)

HaruhiFujioka: Hello Huni-sempai, Hello Usa-chan.

Ilovecakes: We're having strawberry cheesecake- do you want some? Yummy cake!

HaruhiFujioka: We can't have any because we're at our houses, Huni-sempai

HostClubKing: I want some! (^o^) Let's all have cake tomorrow!

Ilovecakes: Yaaaaaaay! Oh! I have to go now, Takashi is here! Byyyeeeee!

HostClubKing: Bye Huni-Sempai!!!!!

HaruhiFujioka: See you tomorrow Huni-Sempai.

_Ilovecakes has signed out_

_HostClubMummy has signed in_

_Its_a_twin_thing has signed in_

Its_a_twin_thing: BWAHAHAHAHAHA Kyoya! Tamaki changed your screen name again didn't he? XD

HostClubMummy: It would appear so. Tamaki…

HaruhiFujioka: He plans to do the same to mine I think.

HostClubKing: :O Oh no! Mummy please don't be mad at me! It was just your screen name before was so boring! Forgive meeeee!

HostClubMummy: …

Its_a_twin_thing: Where are Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai?

HaruhiFujioka: Huni-Sempai was here, but he left because Mori-sempai arrived at his house.

Its_a_twin_thing: Ah we see! So how are you doing Haruhi?

HaruhiFujioka: I'm alright thanks, just getting used to the laptop.

Its_a_twin_thing: You'll be using it to look up naughty things riiiiiight? ;)

HostClubKing: WAH?! HARUHI YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! DADDY SIMPLY WON'T ALLOW IT! \(XoX)/

HaruhiFujioka: Relax, Sempai, I won't do anything of the sort.

Its_a_twin_thing: Bwahahaha! Is Tono getting jealous of a computer?

HostClubKing: What? NO! Of course not! I just don't want to see my precious daughters mind poisoned by your devilish ways!

HostClubMummy: Hikaru, Karou, I sincerely hope you are just joking. I'm not afraid to place parental controls on all of your computers, just in case they fall into the wrong hands. Any dubious activities could have serious repercussions on business.

Its_a_twin_thing:… Urm… yeah. We have to… go now! Of course we're joking Kyoya! Hahahahaha! Byebye!

HostClubKing: (O.o)

HaruhiFujioka: ?

HostClubMummy:…Hmm.

_Its_a_twin_thing has signed out_

HostClubMummy: Well I suppose I should be going too. Goodbye you two.

HostClubKing: See you tomorrow Kyoya! (^o^)/

HaruhiFujioka: Bye Kyoya-sempai.

_HostClubMummy has signed out_

HaruhiFujioka: Sempai?

HostClubKing: Yes Haruhi? (^-^)?

HaruhiFujioka: I'd really appreciate if you'd stop calling me your daughter.

HostClubKing: EH?! But whhhhy? :O

HaruhiFujioka:…Never mind.

HostClubKing: Is something the matter Haruhi?

HaruhiFujioka: No- it's nothing.

HostClubKing: Are you sure?

HaruhiFujioka: IT'S NOTHING! Jeez Sempai.

HostClubKing: (;_;) sorry Haruhi, I was just worried.

HaruhiFujioka: No…I'm sorry for yelling at you- I didn't mean to.

HostClubKing: It's ok, I don't mind! (^_^)

HaruhiFujioka: You don't mind me yelling at you?

HostClubKing: Err…no? I- I mean yes…I mean…

HaruhiFujioka: Sempai, your being weird.

HostClubKing: Sorry.

HaruhiFujioka: It's ok.

HostClubKing: (^_^)

HaruhiFujioka: Wow, time flies when you're talking on this thing, I have to go make dinner now.

HostClubKing: What are you making?! I want some of Haruhi's delicious home-made food! (^o^)/

HaruhiFujioka: Actually I'm not sure what to make…

HaruhiFujioka: Hey, Sempai?

HostClubKing: Yeeeesss Haruhi? (^-^)

HaruhiFujioka: …What's your favourite food?

HostClubKing: Ah! I simply love commoners ramen…the pork flavour is divine!

HaruhiFujioka:…Right.

HostClubKing: But anything you make I'm sure I'd find delicious! (^o^)

HaruhiFujioka: Thanks- I guess.

HostClubKing: So, have I aided you in your quest to find a dish to make?

HaruhiFujioka: Yeah…I think I'll have ramen tonight.

HostClubKing: Wah! Haruhi don't tease me! Not fair! o-(l O l)-o

HaruhiFujioka: Well…I suppose you can join me if you want.

HostClubKing: …REALLY?! :O

HaruhiFujioka: Yeah… my dad's working late tonight, so I'll be eating by myself otherwise. Not that I don't mind eating by myself…I mean, if you're busy.

HostClubKing: A lady should never eat alone!

HaruhiFujioka: It's ok, I eat alone quite a lot.

HostClubKing: I do too. But, you of all people shouldn't eat alone- you deserve more than that (;_;)

HaruhiFujioka: Thanks Sempai, you shouldn't be eating alone either.

HostClubKing: (^-^) I'll be over in five minutes!

HaruhiFujioka: What? But Sempai, you live way more than five minutes away!

HostClubKing: I want to help you make dinner! See you soon Haruhi!

HaruhiFujioka: But ramen is easy to make! I don't need help! I-

_HostClubKing has signed out_

HaruhiFujioka: What have I gotten myself into?

_HaruhiFujioka has signed out._

***The Following Evening***

_Ilovecakes has signed in_

_Mori has signed in_

Ilovecakes: Taaaaakaaashi! Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Mori: Mitsukuni.

Ilovecakes: How are you Takashi?!!!

Mori: Good. You?

Ilovecakes: I'm great! Usa-chan and I are having chocolate gateau soon! Yaaay!

Ilovecakes: Takashi? Did you see Tama-chan and Haru-chan today?

Mori: Yes.

Ilovecakes: They were acting weird weren't they?

Mori: Yes.

Ilovecakes: Do you think something has happened between them? They were blushing whenever they saw each other. And Tama-chan didn't call Haru-chan his daughter all day!

Mori: Maybe.

_Its_a_twin_thing has signed in_

_KyoyaOtori has signed in_

Its_a_twin_thing: Hi all! Ah, Kyoya- you changed your name back. Tono won't be haaaapppy.

KyoyaOtori: That isn't really my main priority.

Its_a_twin_thing: Ah, so cold! Run away!

Ilovecakes: Hi guys!

Mori: Hi.

Its_a_twin_thing: Mori, why do you come online? You hardly talk in real life!

Mori:…

Ilovecakes: Hika-chan, Kao-chan, don't be rude!

Its_a_twin_thing: Ok. We're bored, where's Haruhi?

KyoyaOtori: Well, it would appear she's not on here.

Ilovecakes: Awwwwww. Takashi and I have to go now! Byeee!

Mori: Bye.

_Ilovecakes has signed out_

_Mori has signed out_

Its_a_twin_thing: Bye guys- We're going to go now too, find something else to do. Don't cry because we're leaving you Kyoya-sempai! We'll shall see each other soon!

KyoyaOtori: Duly noted, but I myself am off for an early dinner.

Its_a_twin_thing: Ah, better to not let Tono see you changed your screen name eh? ;) it's ok, your cowardice is safe with us- for a price.

KyoyaOtori: Indeed. As are your late night internet…shall I say… escapades? Would that be the right word Hikaru, Kaoru?

Its_a_twin_thing: What?! H- How did you find out about that?!

KyoyaOtori: You just informed me.

Its_a_twin_thing: WHAT?!

KyoyaOtori: Goodnight.

Its_a_twin_thing: Wait! You tricked us!

_KyoyaOtori has signed out_

Its_a_twin_thing: Shit.

_Its_a_twin_thing has signed out_

_Tama4Haruhi has signed in_

_Tamaki's_Love has signed in._

Tamaki's_Love: Sempai- I mean Tamaki-kun- I mean…what the hell?!

Tama4Haruhi: I changed your screen name last night (^o^) You like?

Tamaki's_Love: No! And you changed yours too!?

Tama4Haruhi: (;_;) I thought it would express these new found feelings of ours! WAHHHH HARUHI PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

Tamaki's_Love: Tell me how to change it back!

Tama4Haruhi: I don't want to XP I think it's cute!

Tamaki's_Love: Oh my God, I want to die.

Tama4Haruhi: NO DON'T DIE! Ok, I'll tell you how to change it back…or, you know- I could show you. (^-^)

Tamaki's_Love: Thank you…wait, what?

Tama4Haruhi: I liked eating with someone for a change. I really enjoyed spending time with you too- do you want to come over for dinner?

Tamaki's_Love: Yeah- that sounds nice.

Tama4Haruhi: Yay! I'll pick you up (^-^)

Tamaki's_Love: Oh no, you don't have to, I can make my own way.

Tama4Haruhi: Don't be silly, see you in five minutes! (^.^)/

Tamaki's_Love:...Ok.

_Tama4Haruhi has signed out_

Tamaki's_Love: In a strange way, I can't wait.

**Please review!!! Yay!!! Oh and if you review, let me know what you thought of their screen names, cause I'd like to know what you all thought of them! (^-^) Thankuuu**


	10. Blast From the Past!

**I decided to take a break from updating, what with the holidays, I've been spending a lot of time outdoors because it's actually sunny now! Yay! However I have made up for it with a longer oneshot :)**

**I'll be uploading less often because of schoolwork, revision for exams (urgh), and like I said it's the holidays, so me and my friends can go on adventures past out local town (today we went up to Camden for the first time in aaaages!) But sorry, I'm rambling. Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews! Your kindness warms my heart (^o^) XD**

Blast from the Past!?

Looking back at a past you weren't part of is a funny thing.

You're connected to all those people, but seeing them before you knew them is a very strange experience. It kind of warms your heart but it also makes you long to see them in the days of old, just to see what they were like, if they were any different.

It makes you want to know them before you knew them.

***

_I glanced around at my school- the elite Ouran High School for the wealthiest, most luxurious families. I had started a week ago, a first year student in class 1A. The highest ranking class, which I was quite proud of getting into not just for my wealth, but for my brains too._

_It was bigger, grander and so overwhelming but I loved it, was excited about it- and I knew my friends from Ouran Elementary would look out for me, even if they were fairy over the top- hey I could be too sometimes. _

_And if sometimes, they got a bit too much, I'd hang out with my other classmates, whom I was quite popular with due to my charming natural good looks (sigh) and the fact that I knew the son and daughter of the most famous fashion partners in the whole word, and to top it off they often gave me free clothes, most of them pink, most of them I gave to charity shops (occasionally they'd give me something not-pink which I'd keep). And I knew seniors, the two most awesome karate kicking girls this side of Japan and the cool son of one of my dads partners._

_Yes, Ouran High School was a good place, full of happiness, laughter- and occasionally your average teen drama to balance it out. Oh and of course, plenty of good old fashioned school work! I know my parents had wanted me to go here, but they had also said it was my choice…staring around, I thought to myself how could I not go here? To a place wrapped up in such lavish history it could fill up one of my beloved textbooks any day!?_

…_But…I don't know something about this afternoon, maybe it was the soft but pure white light caressing the air, the rich but blurred colours, the dancing dust particles, something about it was different. There was an odd calmness, a stillness, as if the very air itself was holding its baited breath just waiting for something spectacular to happen._

_Climbing up the grand staircase, my feet light, as if I were floating rather than walking- I searched for a place to study. I enjoyed spending time with my friends but when it was time to study, they weren't the best of company._

'_The third music room?' I glanced at the sign- something hazy flickering in my memory- and decided to enter, what could be the harm in it? 'ARGH!'_

_Well, a torrent of rose petals hit me in the face and caused me to fall on my ass, so there was the harm._

'_Oh fair Mademoiselle, are you alright? I'm so sorry! Our rose machine is broken!' _

_I opened my eyes, still on the floor, and looked up- hand on my ass and everything._

'_No it's alright, I shouldn't just waltz in to any random room so I'm-' I froze._

'_Where are my manners? Here princess, let me help you up.'_

_I took his hand, amazed I was able to even move, and he pulled me to a standing position. Something was going screwy, maybe my friends were pulling a prank on me for talking about _them_ too much. Either way, I was majorly freaked out, and mortified beyond belief._

'_On behalf of the Ouran High School Host Club, I bid you- welcome!' He produced a rose from nowhere and presented it to me, 'please, won't you come inside?'_

_For some strange reason, I decided to actually follow him inside._

'_Welcome!' came the chiming echo of six other people._

'_Hey! A new customer!' Twins, they shoved their noses in my face and glanced at me with four identical eyes. Normally, one would have leapt backwards in fear, but I was used to this sort of behaviour- plus I was still too shocked to react properly._

'_Hikaru, Kaoru, please don't shove your noses into the faces of new customers- we don't want to scare them away now do we?' A quick smirk, a scan from behind his glasses, a low chuckle and back to his clipboard._

'_HIIII NEW CUSTOMER-CHAN! Would you like to eat cake with us?' A wide grin that covered half his face, with a cuteness factor that could cause widespread nosebleeds._

'_Hi' Dark, slightly tussled hair, a stare that could make you pass out- if he gave you one of his preciously kept words, you'd feel like the most special girl in the world._

'_Welcome to the Host Club, you seem a little freaked out, don't worry- you get kind of used to all the craziness around here.' A warm and true, gentle smile, friendly eyes that were completely focused on you in the present, and yet at the same time, distant-looking in a beautiful way, a sense of feeling both safe and comforted. A completely natural aura._

'_So my dear Princess, who has caught your eye today? Which prince among gentleman do you find most suitable to your taste?' A sideways glace that made your heart flutter, genuine tears that could flow from his sparkling violet eyes, words that flowed from his mouth like cream pours over a the finest gateau. The most enthralling story teller ever born. The King._

_These are all the things I had heard about the legendary Host Club._

_I couldn't help it, but seeing the real deal, the shock of it all sent me into a fit of laughter._

'_You're- you're not serious right?' I gasped through my giggles 'seriously? I mean really?'_

_I was met by their blank, confused stares- apart from one, who was looking at me with a sense of empathy, smiling slightly. I sighed._

'_Ok, the jig is up, you can take off the uniforms now, I get it- you're joking. Haha, very funny, if you don't mind I'm off to study.' I made to turn around and exit._

'_Ohhhh you want us to take off our uniforms do you?' One twin snaked their arm around me._

'_Indeed, you certainly are forward! We like that quality in women' another arm from a different twin around my waist._

_I screamed- this is definitely not what I was used to, at least not from _them_._

'_G-GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! You men are older, and shouldn't be doing such perverted things to a lady like myself!' I flapped my arms in frustration, speaking in a higher standard of language was a sign of me being either angry or freaked out, or both. I proceeded to point at them accusingly 'I told you! The joke is over, I want to study! I can't believe even you agreed to go along with this mum!'_

'_Mum?' _

_There was an frozen silence around the room, every head turned around to face a certain Host club member._

_The blonde stalked up to the dark haired Host, eyes blazing with both fury and hurt._

'_MUMMY, WHEN DID YOU ADOPT A JUNIOR PRINCESS? AND WHY DID YOU DO IT WITHOUT TELLING ME?!' He yelled over the top of the Host's clipboard._

'_Eh?! No- that's not what…or who I meant!' My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Did these people really not know who I was? They all looked back at me, still confused._

'_Never mind…but…don't you guys recognise me at all?'_

'_No, you're new here, this is the first time we've met.' The natural said intelligently, and I felt a small sense of heartache all of a sudden, as if they had forgotten me…but they hadn't. I looked up at them all. They were shorter, younger, high school students._

_I didn't know these people._

'_So…this is really happening. You're really the Host Club. _The _famous Host Club?'_

_They all nodded in unison…cool but creepy._

'_Well then.' I supposed I better make the most of this crazy situation, go with the flow as they say 'I'd be delighted to be a customer for the day.' I smiled slightly and laughed once more._

'_Wonderful! So, once again fair maiden, who will be your prince today?' The King clapped his hands joyfully._

'_Can I just look around for today? I'd love to see each and every one of you, just for today.' I didn't really feel comfortable picking a Host, for obvious reasons._

'_Ah, an unsure princess- indeed, I hope this day aids you in deciding your type, should you ever wish to return, and my heart would most certainly soar if you did.'_

_I scooted further away from the King, both scared and amused, chuckling under my breath. _

'_So you really talked like that, even back then? I got to hand it to you d- Sempai, you really are surprising… but genuine, and that's a good thing about you.' I said to him with a sparkling sideways smile. He looked confused and I patted him on the back 'don't worry Sempai, you'll understand later.'_

_He beamed at me 'Of course Mademoiselle.'_

_And so I went, from Host to Host, spending time with each type, feeling quite special in the knowledge that I knew something they didn't. In short I was actually having a good time! Truth be told I had always wondered what it would be like to spend time with them like this, but of course never had believed it to be possible, but I supposed with people like these surrounding me on a daily basis, anything was possible._

'_So, they come up to me, with this huge frilly pink dress and try to force it over my head like I'm their toy or mannequin or something, and naturally I'm out of there like a bullet! But I'm not always that quick, sometimes they get me, which is how I ended up in a big bunny suit for Easter one year.' _

_The Natural laughed with me, and nodded. 'Those two over there, they do that to me all the time, one time they put me in a bunny suit when it wasn't even Easter.'_

'_Oh yeah! Because someone spilt tea on the bunny- right?' I giggled whilst the Natural looked confused. I felt like I was being stared at, and saw from the corner of my eye- a pair of glasses looking my way, averted when they realised I was gazing back._

'_How did you know that?' I froze in shock, I had put my foot in it- curse my frank ways!_

'_Urh…I' I decided to be honest, I didn't ever lie and wasn't about to start 'I've heard all sorts of stories about this Club, funny stories, fascinating stories, insane I-can't-believe-that-actually-happened stories, stories that touch my heart, honestly, I wouldn't even be here without those stories.' I folded my hands together, and looked at them with distant eyes. The Natural looked at me with a certain fondness and grinned._

'_I guess word of mouth really is good for business, as some people say.'_

'_In a sense.' I grinned back '…you're not really a Prince though are you? You're a Princess, like me.' Now it was her turn to freeze 'I'm more insightful then most, and trust me- I'm the only one outside the Host Club and their allies that knows, and I won't tell ok?' _

_She looked surprised, shocked, but smiled nonetheless._

'_Thank you.'_

'_Pardon me Mademoiselle, for interrupting you, but we are out of commoners coffee.' The Cool type approached us swiftly, elegantly and at the same time stealthily- In a way, I felt like an antelope being stalked by a creepy black haired lion._

'_Oh, well then excuse me please, I'll go get some more. It was nice talking with you.'_

'_It certainly was insightful.' I smirked 'See you later…much…much later.'_

_With that the Natural left, leaving me in the company of the Cool type._

'_I know who you are.' He said simply, casually._

'_You do?' I looked back over to him._

'_Yes, it is obvious, your unusual violet eyes, chestnut hair, the way you spoke so dignified when you became alarmed, the way you wanted to study and how easily you fit in with us? These idiots might not recognise it' he glanced at me and smirked 'but I knew in a heartbeat…certainly from the moment you referred to Haruhi as your mother.'_

_My breath caught in my throat._

'_We've had fun today, but don't you think it's time you went back to a time when we can look you in the eyes, and you can see in them, the comfort of recognition? Hmm?'_

_I closed my eyes, smiling gently 'You're very wise Granny Kyoya.'_

_I saw him attempt, but fail, to prevent a twitch 'Do me a favour, please don't ever refer to me in that way ever again.'_

'_You always say that, and my answer is always the same- nope, too late.' I smirked evilly, flicking my index finger from side to side 'You have a problem with it? Take it up with my dad, he's the one that told me to call you it.'_

'_That idiot? Don't worry, I'll kill him. Then I won't have to deal with either of you.'_

'_And you're supposed to be cool?' I raised my eyebrow._

'_Of course- but I digress, you should be on your way now right?'_

'…_I guess so.'_

'_Ah, new Princess, are you departing so soon?' The King approached us in a flourish._

'_I'm afraid so.' I nodded sadly 'it's regrettable, I know.'_

'_I sincerely hope you return, with all my heart!' He replied as I made to leave._

_Looking back, I suddenly saw them- all lined up together, the Natural having returned from her coffee-fetching excursion. I felt like I didn't want to leave, and I finally truly understood why I so often heard stories of this club, why it was always relayed to me with fondness and happiness._

'_I promise, I definitely will come back here again, to the Host Club, I promise- with all _my_ heart.'_

_And with that I closed the door on their smiling faces, with a beam across my own._

'_See you soon Sakura-chan!'_

***

The warm morning sunlight tickled and stroked my cheek and a moaned slightly as I separated myself from my dreams, opening my own eyes I turned over in my comfy bed and came to face with the photograph on my bedside table.

'Ah! Finally! We thought you'd never wake up!'

I yelled in surprise when I saw two people sitting, back to back, at the end of my bed with grins across their faces.

'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!' I yelled pulling the covers up to chin level.

'Duh, it's the first day of the holidays Kura-chan!' They said in unison.

'You demonic cousins! Hiro-kun! Kari-chan! I'll kill you for scaring me that way!'

Kari, daughter of my Uncle Kaoru, looked at me with sparkling green eyes and smiled 'Ok, we're sorry for waking you, I just think that Hiro-kun really wanted to watch you sleep.'

'WHAT!? I did not!' Hiro, the son of my Uncle Hikaru, cried indignantly- his face as red as an embarrassed tomato.

Of course, they weren't really my Uncles- but all the former Host Club members insisted I called them Uncle (apart from Mum and Dad obviously…and Granny Kyoya). I thought of asking the Hitachiin cousins just how they managed to get into my room anyway, and then decided I was saner not knowing.

'You do realise if my Dad saw you in here Hiro-kun, he'll murder you.' I smirked, he turned away, still red, and muttered something which I couldn't quite hear.

'Aw, Uncle Tamaki's not all that bad, besides we bought over some dresses from our dads' spring collection for you to try on, no- no pink this time.' Kari-chan added when I gave her a look 'We were hoping you'd wear of them today when we go shopping, what do you say?'

'Sure, why not?' I shrugged 'Thanks'

'Ok we'll leave them on the bed for you to choose, personally I like the blue one with the butterflies on the shoulder- it looked like something that would suit you very well, and it's casual but pretty.'

'I still think you look good in pink, but your so adamant on not wearing it…' Hiro-kun sighed and then smirked 'don't worry we'll get you in something pink one day, I'm damn sure of it.'

'Right- of course you will.' I smirked back at him, both of us as stubborn as the other, as they both made to leave my room. I glanced back at the photograph on my bedside table. 'Hey guys.'

They looked back at me over their shoulders and did a simultaneous 'hmm?'

'When we stop for lunch- there's something I'd like to discuss with you in detail.' I said, still thinking about it as I talked, so my voice was quite distant.

'Oh tell us now!'

'What is it?!'

In my reflections, I had forgotten who I was talking to.

'Well…when we got back to school, I was thinking of starting a club.' I smiled to myself 'and that's all you need to know right now, so please get out of my room so I can change.' with that, I pushed them out my room into the hallway beyond, and closed the door behind me. I then proceeded to go back to my bed, and look at all the dresses the cousins had laid out and thinking of the dream I had had the night before.

Looking back at a past you weren't part of is a funny thing.

You're connected to all those people, but seeing them before you knew them is a very strange experience. It kind of warms your heart but it also makes you long to see them in the days of old, just to see what they were like, if they were any different.

It makes you want to know them before you knew them.

At least, that's what I think of when I look at the photograph of the Host Club on my dressing room table.

Now I decided it was time to create a 'past' I _was _part of.

**Ok, don't hate me, I know this was more of a general oneshot than a romantic one, but I really have loads of ideas about their kids and I thought it was cute! And I promise much more TamaHaru in the next one, so please don't hate me!!!! XD please review, I'm thinking about making an actual story of the Host Clubs next generation! What do you think?**

**Until the next time!**


	11. Chocolate Kisses

**Hello all! Here's my Easter gift to you all! I hope you all had lots of yummy chocolate!**

**Happy Easter to all my readers, new and returning. Thank you so much for reading my stories, and for your kind reviews! I am very grateful! **

Chocolate Kisses.

'Come on Haruhi! This way! I found some more eggs!'

I sighed and followed Tamaki around the corner of the maze, whoever had the idea to do this stupid egg hunt…was probably crouching next to me. He had too much energy today, far worse than normal.

'Sempai how many of these things have you eaten already?' I inquired, attempting to find a reason behind his increased hyper activity. However he looked positively repulsed by my accusations.

'Moi?! Eat these before the competition has finished? No, I am a man of honour Haruhi, of course I would refrain from eating the eggs.'

I raised my eyebrow.

'Besides- we'd lose the egg hunt if I ate any of them!'

'Ah.' The real reason.

'But we're sure to win now, look at all of these!' I craned my head around him and saw three large eggs, I frowned at my already bulging wicker basket. Who would have thought these nearly weightless chocolates combined, could create a heavier load then any shopping bag I've ever carried?

As it was Easter time, the Host Club had taken all their customers out into the school grounds to have a special Host Club Easter Hunt and whichever to team found the most eggs would win a date with the Host of their choice. Kyoya was the referee and was also placing bets as to who would win. A lot of people were betting on Huni-Sempai's team.

It was a typical spring afternoon, the sun had been warming the Earth for long enough for the temperature to be comfortable, and cherry blossoms were dancing in the air such a light pink colour, one could almost be fooled into believing they were snowdrops.

The lively blonde scooped up our new found bounty and was about to drop it in our basket when he noticed me fumbling around with it, trying to hold it so it wouldn't dig into my palms.

'Ah, Haruhi- sorry for being so insincere! Here let me hold it.' He offered.

'No it's ok, I can handle it.' I grunted.

He rested his hands on mine and slowly unwrapped them from the basket handle, and I attempted to suppress a blush at this seemingly rather intimate gesture- he took the basket from my grasp.

'Ok! Let's go find some more! We have to win!' Tamaki-Sempai bounded off, seemingly unaffected by what had just past, and to my horror and confusion, I felt a little hurt by it.

'Sempai why do we have to win?' I asked following him 'we're both Hosts.'

It was then that he abruptly stopped and I crashed into his back, causing us to tumble to the ground, an assortment of rainbow-wrapped chocolate eggs cascading out of the basket and surrounding us.

I groaned at the pain of impact, my nose and ribs throbbing slightly, feeling quite out of breath and disorientated.

'Argh Sempai- what did you do that for?' I grumbled, panting slightly from having the wind knocked out of me. It was then I realised, I was lying on his back and his face was jammed into the grassy ground. He probably couldn't breathe. 'Oh'

I pulled myself off of him and sat on the floor, glancing at all the eggs surrounding us, I groaned- such a mess.

'Ahahahahaha' I heard from beside me, I turned my head to discover Sempai had flipped himself onto his back and was lying in the grass facing the sky laughing giddily. 'That was strange, falling to the ground like that.'

'Sempai, are you delirious?' I asked 'and you have grass on your forehead.'

'I do?' He sat up, grass still stuck to his forehead, and tried to see for himself, which resulted in him going cross eyed. It was a rather amusing sight and I chuckled under my breath.

'Here I'll get it.' Without thinking, which was unusual for me but still, I leant over and softly brushed the blades of grass away from his forehead. His skin was smooth over my finger tips.

Then I felt his hand reach up to mine and grab it like he had before. I looked down at him and realised, I wasn't the only one blushing, his eyes were averted- was he being shy? I had to wonder what on Earth was going on.

'I- I have something to confess.' Sempai began, still not looking at me, and for some reason- my heart began to race. I stayed quiet. 'The answer to your question…even though we're hosts…I wanted to win because-I wanted to go on a date with Haruhi.'

It was then that he looked me in the eyes. His own were so violet, so honest… and they had me completely thrown. It was like I had been flung violently into a gaping black hole, and I no longer felt in control of myself anymore- of my actions, of my emotions, of my thoughts. I was floating in a place (or was it an emotion? I was unsure) undiscovered by myself, where everything I did was a result of what he did.

It was awkward and uncomfortable , but at the same time- I liked the feeling.

'Oh…oh.' Was all I could reply, and it was my turn to avert my eyes. I found a few words rattling around 'well…you don't have to win a competition to do that Sempai.'

'I don't?' He sounded confused. He wasn't the only one.

'Well if you wanted to go on a date with someone, wouldn't it be easier to ask?' I prompted, not really knowing what I was saying. There was a brief silence between us.

'Haruhi?' I looked back at him, the nervousness in the atmosphere was starting to irk me.

'Yes Sempai?'

'W-will you?'

'Will I what?' When I got no reply but a blush, and a sigh of either shyness or frustration- or even both- I decided I no longer wanted either of us to remain in this limbo of vulnerability.

'Tamaki-kun.' I called staring at him intensely, he looked back at me- surprised I had used his name, but then smiled.

'Would you like to go out on a date with me?'

'…Yes' I replied smiling back 'I would.'

The world seemed to go in slow motion as I watched his face go from shock, to complete amazement, to absolute delight.

'YIPPEE!' The moment passed as he leapt into the air, and I found myself covering my face with embarrassment.

'Sempai.' I mumbled standing up as well 'don't do that.'

'Why not? I'm happy!' He replied spinning and laughing to himself.

'You're going to trample on the eggs- and then we won't win the competition.' I pointed out matter-of-factly.

He stopped and came over to me, bringing his hand to my chin and gently lifting up my face- his own an inch from mine.

'I won already.' He replied before kissing me. His lips were incredibly soft…and I couldn't help but kiss him back. The black-hole feeling came back to me and I finally understood why all those annoying customers swooned…not that I would ever do anything of the sorts- but I understood the reasons behind it. I felt a need for him to be closer to me, and so the appropriate course of action was to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening our kiss. When our kiss ended, he was smirking at me.

'You know Haruhi, it is one thing to accuse me of eating the chocolate eggs- when you clearly have been yourself.' He winked. Heat rose to my face once more.

'Hey! I only had one!' I cried, looking down at the floor, at the fragments of chocolate egg scattered around. He laughed.

The sound of a whistle cut through the air, signalling the end of the hunt.

'Hey Tama-chan! Haru-chan!' We heard Huni-sempai's voice as he turned a corner, followed by Mori-sempai and a girl from their class- both of who were carrying four baskets full of eggs each 'We got loads of eggs! We're definitely going to win! How many did you-' he stopped when he saw the broken eggs on the ground- a look of horror spread across his face.

'Why…why…WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SUCH YUMMY CHOCOLATE?!' He cried out despaired, tears streaming down his face.

Once we'd calmed Huni-sempai down, Kyoya determined that his team were the winners by a landslide and the girl from their class chose Mori-sempai to go on a date with. Tamaki and I came in last place.

But… I actually agreed with Tamaki. Both of us had won already.

And the taste of chocolate lingered on both of our lips that day.

**Hehehehe I promised fluff, did I deliever? Or was it just pure cheese? XD please review! Thank you!**

**Xx**


	12. Fight! The Other Side

**Hi all! Wow over sixty reviews! I love you all I really do! Have some chocolate! (^-^)**

**Anyway you may recall chapter 6 (I think it's chapter 6 anyway) a oneshot I did called ''Fight!''- well I always wanted to do the story from Tamaki's point of view, after he walked out of his apartment! I reccomend reading that chapter before this one (if you haven't already) So now I've written it and I really like it! Now we have both sides of the fight! Lol XD**

**I hope you enjoy it because I really liked writing this! It was fun!**

Fight! The Other Side.

The door of my apartment slammed shut behind me and I walked away, not really knowing what I was doing. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt dazed, confused and deeply hurt.

It was a crazy dream that had been allowed, by both of us, to spiral into a devastating nightmare and all I wanted to do was wake up, but of course I was awake. The night air was cold and I all I had on was a t-shirt- due to my leaving in haste. Still, I kept walking, my feet taking me somewhere- I wasn't sure where. Away.

I didn't travel far- to the nearby park gardens- and I found myself stopping, and having to sit down on a bench, my legs had given out to my emotions. I had to sit and think, even though my thoughts had been racing a thousand miles a minute. Her words were the loudest of them all.

I had never thought that I would ever be mad at Haruhi, _ever_. My wonderful- amazing and caring girlfriend who stood up for things she believed in. To think somebody had intimidated her enough for her not to stand up for something she believed to be wrong…it did indeed make me very angry. Angry at her boss, for daring to threaten her with the loss of her dream, angry at her for allowing herself to be threatened, angry at the things she had said to me.

Anger wasn't an emotion I liked to feel. Unpleasant and uncomfortable and it was still lingering like a dull flame, ready to be fully ignited again at the slightest provocation. It made me feel on edge, jumpy, almost twitchy. I especially didn't like being angry at Haruhi, I hated that we'd fought- that I had walked out on her. We had both said cruel things, hurtful things, things I'm sure we didn't mean- I was sure I didn't mean what I said at least.

'_It's always about you and you love it!'_

But did she mean what she said? I imagined what might be going through her head right now, had she left the apartment? Was she looking for me? Had she gone back to her own place? Was she still there, waiting for me?

'_So what, you'd rather me stay at home? Be your little trophy wife?' _

I shook it out of my head, doubts and fears were beginning to replace the anger, and I found myself grabbing my phone from my jeans pocket and pressing speed-dial number two.

'Hello?' I heard Kyoya's voice from the other end of the line.

'HARUHIANDIHADAFIGHTANDIDON'TKNOWWHATTODO!' My yell pierced the silent night air.

'I'm sorry I don't speak crazy- but I think you have the wrong number. Goodbye.' The line went dead and I dropped my phone on to the ground in frustration. It shattered. Groaning, I stooped over, picking up the remains of my phone, frantically trying to put the pieces back together, but to no avail. What if Haruhi tried to ring me? She wouldn't get through and she'd think I'd hate her, and what would happen then? What would she do?!

'ARRRRGHHHH WHAT AM _I_ GOING TO DO!?' I cried clutching the sides of my face.

***

I decided if I couldn't get through to Kyoya on the phone, I'd visit him, I needed to speak to someone- anyone. Kyoya was my best friend, and I was certain he'd have the answers.

_buzz_ I rung the doorbell to Kyoya's house- no answer.

_buzz...buzz...buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ he finally opened the door! His eyes were daggers, and he had just got out of the shower, clothed, but hair still dripping wet and a small towel covered his head. When he saw me he sighed.

'This had better be important.'

'HARUHIANDIHADAFIGHTANDYOUHAVETOHELPME!' I yelled in his face.

'Oh- that was you on the phone earlier' he replied calmly 'well, I'll invite you in but only if you stop babbling like an insane person- this is a good neighbourhood and I don't want to have to move.'

'I promise.' I lowered my face to the ground and followed him inside, it was warm and made me feel a bit more hopeful.

***

'So, she took the case?' Kyoya sipped his tea calmly, after listening to me ramble for nearly half an hour, about all the events that had occurred.

'Yes, she took the case.' I groaned.

'Well- good for her, it's very high profile. She should go far.'

'But Kyoya!' I whined 'It's not about that, it's about the principle- she doesn't believe in it! Her heart would be on the defence, not the offence!'

'Then, why would she accept the case?' He frowned slightly.

'She said she'd be blackballed if she didn't, can you imagine?! Surely they'd be employers out there that wouldn't judge her?'

'Well word of mouth spreads- especially in such a viciously competitive profession as Haruhi's. It could be very true that she wouldn't be able to be hired anywhere else.' Kyoya placed his glasses back onto his face and looked thoughtful whilst I sat back and absorbed this information.

'_And your being ignorant!'_

_I suppose I had been ignorant, Haruhi, but it still doesn't change the fact that you were placing your job over another persons life._ I thought.

'And she said "So you'd rather me stay at home? Be your little trophy wife?" to me, she talked as if I was threatened by the fact that she'd be in the spotlight- as if I wanted the relationship to be all about myself and not her. Kyoya, do you really think I'm selfish? I don't want her to be a trophy wife- of course I think she's beautiful, but Haruhi is her own person and that's something I love about her and I would never want to take away from that.'

'No, Tamaki, I don't think you're selfish- aside from the fact you showed up unannounced at my house at eleven at night whilst I'm having a shower- and I'm sure Haruhi doesn't think you're selfish either.'

I looked up at him after his semi-reassuring speech and questioned 'then why would she say that?'

'Well, maybe it's like you said, her heart was on the defence. She didn't mean what said, but she was saying it in reaction to what you were saying. And, as for the trophy wife comment, it sounds like those thoughts weren't out of the blue, there may be something behind it.'

'Do you think she's worried that that's what I want? I DON'T WANT THAT!' I cried spilling my tea.

'It does seem odd though, surely Haruhi wouldn't be worried about something like that when she knows you?' Kyoya agreed, cleaning up the tea with a sigh.

'What if she's worried about…well, she's a commoner isn't she?' I thought about something that had never occurred to me before, and I stared into my now empty cup 'and I have heard that women that get into relationships with men in a higher class are sometimes considered…I think the word was gold-diggers. Do you think she's scared about that? Who could ever think that about another person? It's not fair to judge that way! Not when they're in love!'

'Well, Tamaki, it does happen. Maybe she's scared that people will think of her that way. No matter what the person is like, everyone at some point in their lives, is concerned about what others think of them.'

I was silent whilst I thought about this, had I released Haruhi's fears, with my negative reaction to her acceptance of the Murakami case? I had just been shocked about her going against something that she didn't believe in. But in stating, in anger, that she should have quit her job and be blackballed rather than go against her beliefs- and send an innocent man away from the love of his life- had I let loose insecurities that I was unaware she had? And on top of that to call her selfish…

And then, after we'd both said awful things to each other, I had walked out on her, left her all on her own.

I suddenly felt like the lowest person on the planet and I buried my head in my hands.

'You both said horrible things, there was no right or wrong in this argument in my opinion. You still love her right? You're not going to break up over this.'

I turned pale 'Y-you don't think she'll want to break up with me do you? Of course I still love her! I'll love her, even if she takes the case- I won't be happy about it- but I will still love her because she's Haruhi! Do you think she believes I was forcing her to make a choice between her job and myself?! Of course I wasn't! What if she believes that and chooses her job?! What if she hates me now!?'

'Tamaki, you're being an idiot.' Kyoya replied simply and yet sternly 'You've just stated several times you love her and are scared of losing her correct?'

'Yes.' I nodded.

'Well, why are you still here- asking these questions to me, when you should be seeking answers from Haruhi?' He looked me right in the eye, over the edges of his glasses, and I knew he was right.

'Thank you Kyoya.' I replied before running out of his house 'I'm going to see my girlfriend!'

'Just don't spread around that I'm giving out relationship advice, or I'll never get any peace, and of course- I will be forced to kill you for that.'

***

The whole cab ride home, I was petrified that she wasn't at my apartment, if she had left after I had, then surely she'd given up? I drummed my fingers on my leg, trying not to think about it, but it was all I could think of. Haruhi, my Haruhi. We had both been so wrong, in even having an argument, and I was determined I would make it right. I wouldn't lose her over a stupid fight.

I opened the door to my apartment, wherein the atmosphere felt eerie and cold- like a battlefield after the battle. What scared me most was it was completely still. Completely silent. Not a sign of life about the place.

'Haruhi?' I whispered, though- in the silence- it didn't make a difference whether I yelled or was as quiet as a mouse. If someone was there, they were bound to hear me.

There was no response and I sighed and closed the door behind me, removing my shoes in the process, and that's when I spotted hers- Haruhi's, next to where I had put mine and my heart leapt up to my throat. I suddenly wanted to cry.

My darling Haruhi, she hadn't left!

I ran through the hallway, into my living room, as quick as I could, she was still here! She hadn't given up on me, she had faith I'd come back, and I loved her even more for it.

My heart stopped when I saw her, on the other side of the room, lying on the couch by the window- asleep. I approached her cautiously, not wanting to wake her up but wanting to stay beside her. So I sat by her side and watched her sleep- she was so beautiful, and she looked troubled in her sleep. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, and to make her troubled look go away. I could see tear marks shining on her smooth cheeks. I had made her cry. The thought made a tear roll down my own cheek.

I would never make her cry again- ever. I promised her, and myself, as I fell asleep.

***

'Tamaki?' I was awakened by her voice, and opened my own to look at her, dazed and fairly numb from lying in an awkward position all night. She had a look in her eyes- of sadness, guilt. A pained expression.

And then she ran.

'Haruhi?' She opened the door, and I found myself terrified once more. I couldn't let her leave. Not without letting her know. I followed her, and before she could leave I slammed the door shut behind me and turned her around to face me, she had to know.

'I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday, that will never happen again.'

'Tamaki' Her beautiful voice replied, and she couldn't even look me in the eyes, had I screwed up that bad? 'I am the one who should apologise, I said some awful things to you which I didn't mean, because I was guilty, and I knew you were right, I shouldn't have accepted that case, and I'm going to refuse it first thing Monday morning. I'm sorry.'

'Haruhi, I was too hard on you, I know that you're stressed and exhausted, it wasn't right for me to behave like that- I was just shocked.'

She thought she was to blame, I thought I was to blame, maybe it was time we stopped blaming and started moving on.

'Tamaki I-' I didn't want to hear, or give out, any more apologies or excuses, it was enough. I loved her- and all I wanted was her. So I stopped her with a kiss.

And with that kiss, I knew- everything would be alright.

Those wasted hours we had spent mad at each other, they didn't matter anymore- but I made sure that I wouldn't forget them- so I would never repeat that mistake again.

'What were we even fighting about again?' I asked linking my fingers with hers as we lay on the kotatsu blanket hours later.

'Tamaki- don't be so cliché.' Haruhi turned around and tapped my nose.

'Whhhhhhy?' I whined 'Cuddling is fun after make up kisses! Then one part of the couple is supposed to ask what we were fighting about, then the other person says they can't remember, and then that results in more kissing!'

'You have got to stop watching soap operas.' Haruhi laughed, resulting in a frown on my part 'but I like the more kissing bit' and with that she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards her, and the kissing commenced once more.

'Hey, Haruhi.' I said once we had stopped kissing.

'Hmm?'

'I think it's amazing how hard you've worked to get where you are now, and I'm sure no matter what happens, you'll be able to find a job because you're so smart. You've relied on yourself to help get you where you are now career-wise, and that's something really admirable about you.' I tried to tell her, without really telling her, that she had nothing to worry about, if she was indeed fearful about being regarded as _that _type of woman, and I held her hand a little tighter in reassurance.

She was silent for a while, before squeezing my hand back and replying 'do you really think I'll be able to get another job?'

'Of course! If you don't get a job within a month, I'll give up watching soaps operas!'

'Oh wow, you're _that _serious?' Haruhi replied sarcastically and I poked her stomach playfully.

'I am!'

'…Thank you.' She kissed me softly and a gentler expression crossed her features, it was almost shy-looking and completely adorable! 'I love you Tamaki.'

'AH! Haruhi is so cute!' I had an overloading-happiness moment, and squeezed her tightly 'I love you too!'

'Tamaki- I can't breathe and I think you crushed a rib.' I let go of her in a panic.

'Eh?! Haruhi! Are you alright?!'

'I'm fine- although remind me how to teach you not to ruin a moment.' She replied, with a smirk on her face.

'Allow me to make it up to you, mademoiselle.' I grinned back just a teasing, and with that, the sounds of our laughter filled the air and everything seemed to be right again.

In soap operas, after couples made up- they usually broke up again after something awful happened. Vicious arguments, incompatibility, fate tearing them apart- things like that.

_Sometimes, it's good that life isn't like TV _I thought to myself as I played with my girlfriends hair.

**So, so, what did you think? Any good? Please review! Oh and thank you to all who have reviewed more than once too, you guys rule! (^-^) **

**Til the next time! Xx**


	13. Sayounara Part One

**Ok, I know I said that it was a series of oneshots, but once I got this idea into my head I knew that I couldn't pass it up, it was a perfect two-shot and I wanted to put it here instead of putting it as a seperate story. Obviously I'll post the second part here too.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. I'll never stop saying how amazing you are and how greatful I am for your support. WOO! XD**

Sayounara Part One.

Nobody knew where I was.

It was the first time I had ever lied to the Host Club, saying that I couldn't participate in activities because my father had a cold and I had to look after him. I hoped that karma would overlook that- if there was such a thing as karma- I felt guilty enough as it was. So, instead, there I sat in an overly grand chair, with my summons in my hand crumpled at the edges from nerves.

_Miss Fujioka, please report to the Chairman Suoh's office after school to discuss a matter of urgency, it will be required of you not to discuss this meeting with any students. Thank you._

There was only reason why I could have gotten this notice, I was sure of it. My grades weren't slipping, I was involved in school activities, academically I was a perfect student. The reason why I had been called upon had to be what I was currently thinking, although why it was a problem, I didn't know.

'Miss Fujioka, the chairman will see you now.' the secretary's voice came distantly, my thoughts were elsewhere- however when it registered what she said, I jumped out of my seat as if I had only just realised hot coals had been placed there.

'Oh-oh thank you, of course.' I stuttered idiotically and walked inside Tamaki's father's office. I was used to the grandeur of Ouran High however- at that moment in time- the tall walls, high ceilings and lavish décor seemed to envelop me and I felt very small.

'Good afternoon Miss Fujioka.' I heard Suoh-san greet me from behind his desk. He offered me no seat. I replied in a similar but more formal greeting, but I couldn't look him in the eyes, because I was staring at a luxurious and blatantly overpriced rug beneath my feet. It looked as if it had been bought for the designer behind it, or because of its price tag- and not for it's beauty. It was actually too showy for my liking and I couldn't understand the logic behind buying something for its price- or the designer. It must be a rich-person thing to do.

My rambling thoughts were interrupted when the chairman continued talking. Every syllable that came from his mouth made my muscles grow even more tense, as if they were slowly turning into stone. I didn't even know why I was so nervous- for all I knew, it could have been good news he was giving me.

'Firstly I'd like to apologise for summoning you at such short a notice, I hope it didn't cause too much inconvenience.'

My voice failed me so I shook my head in reply. He sounded very business-like, nothing like the last time we had met.

'Good, well I suppose it's better to say why I asked you here. Miss Fujioka, you're grades are very impressive as well as your partaking in school activities-'

_I'm pretending to be a boy in a Host Club full of annoying rich bastards because I broke a vase and therefore owe a substantial debt… yeah. _I thought briefly forgetting my nerves.

'-and you are you are indeed a very gifted student. However, unfortunately this school has a reputation to uphold and it is believed that the scholarship program is no longer part of this reputation. So, it is with deep regret, that the decision was made to withdraw your scholarship.'

The fancy furnishings that once seemed to be mocking me, were suddenly less scornful, less enveloping, but more sinister, detached. It was if I was in a dream and I knew I didn't really belong in the fantasy-world, except this was real and it was starting to sink in. I no longer belonged in this world. The world of Ouran High was no longer open for me.

'B-but…why? Why was this decision made?' I questioned more viciously, and fearfully, then I had meant to. Looking up at him- I was surprised to see a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

'I am deeply sorry Miss Fujioka, but it is as I said, the scholarship program no longer fits into the reputation of this school.'

'B-but how can a scholarship program no longer fit into the schools reputation? Surely the government has a say in this-'

'Oh fine Yuzuru-san, I will tell her the real reason for her _expulsion_.' Came the voice of an elderly woman whom, up until this point, I didn't realise was there. Tamaki's grandmother. 'Haruhi Fujioka, it has recently come to my attention that you have been involved in a sordid relationship with my grandson.'

My breath caught and I found myself wanting to cough, but I was too scared to. My throat became dry and a burning pain spread through it. I thought this could have been the reason behind my summons but…to expel me from Ouran because of it? And…sordid? I loved Tamaki, we hadn't slept together, we were far from anything of that sort, we'd only recently said we'd loved each other! How could it be considered sordid? And how did they find out?

'It is clear now that my descendants have a habit of choosing low-life commoners for their partners and I have decided to stop this once and for all.' She began, answering one of my questions 'I am willing to pay for your tuition at one of our sister high schools in America, and any law school you choose after that, be it Harvard, Yale or Princeton. The choice will be yours. The terms of this agreement shall be that you will leave this country and you will never see Tamaki again.'

'No' I replied without second thought 'that's crazy, leave Japan, my home, my family, just so you can continue to torment your grandson?! I refuse!'

'I thought you might say that, so another term of this contract would be that, should you refuse- the agreement made between Tamaki's mother and myself would be deemed void. He would be sent on the next flight back to France, and he and his mother will be financially cut off. Judging from her current medical condition I would say that would have rather negative implications.'

I stared at her, mouth open, completely and utterly horrified. Never, had I ever thought I could meet anyone so…evil.

'But…why?! Why are you doing this? What good can come of this? Why do you hate Tamaki so much? He never did anything to hurt you! He actually loves you and wants nothing more than to be accepted by you, why can't you understand that?' I cried out.

'All the paperwork, applications, visa's, passports and travel arrangements have been dealt with' She replied, ignoring everything I had said 'a car will be sent to your apartment and you will be taken to the airport to start your new life tonight. The choice is yours.'

'But you can't just-'

'Thank you, you are dismissed.'

'But, Suoh-san' I turned desperately to Tamaki's father, he had an unreadable expression on his face and did not meet my eyes 'surely you can do something about this-'

'You're _dismissed_' Tamaki's grandmother hissed in a tone on biting finality and I knew, with despairing hopelessness, that I was.

I ran from the room, my mind rushing as quickly as my legs were, questions forming in my mind. What was I going to do? What was going to happen? How did they find out about Tamaki and I?

'Well, well, well. Haruhi Fujioka. So nice to see you.'

I stopped when I heard the cold calculating voice. I turned around and recognised the girl standing just outside the Chairman's office, with the pointed facial features and blood-red sunset hair, as the one who from my early days at the host club. The jealous girl who had thrown my bag in the fountain and been banned from the Host Club. Something clicked when I saw her.

'It…was you.' I stated breathlessly. 'W-why?'

'Oh Haruhi-_chan_.' she replied maliciously 'did you really think I would let myself be humiliated like that and not seek revenge? So, I had daddy hire a detective agency. Needless to say, I was very surprised when I found out everything I did, and then I continued to wait until something came along that I could report to the Chairman. To think' She giggled to herself 'Tamaki-kun- whom I once believed to be a Prince, is really the bastard son of a whore.'

SLAP.

My hand stayed in the position where it had made contact with her cheek, stinging from the force of impact. She had tumbled to the floor. All my anger and fear accumulated in that one gesture.

'You're more of a whore than anyone I have ever met.' I hissed shaking. She touched her face, shocked for a moment, but then recovered and threw her head back laughing.

'Do what you will, Haruhi-_chan_.' She replied standing up 'I have got what I wanted, misery for your pathetic Host Club. It is as his grandmother said- the choice is yours' and with that she turned around and walked down the hallway, cackling 'have fun in America. I hear it's the land of opportunity.'

***

That evening I still hadn't made a decision. I had my luggage open, in my room and fully packed. Yet I was only half way between a decision. Stay or go. Tamaki or America.

Except…if I chose Tamaki, he'd still leave anyway. Still be forced back to France. Either way- I was losing something.

I glanced at the ring I held in my hand, the stupid ootoro ring he had brought me, and put it in my pocket. No matter what happened, I decided now I wasn't ever going to let it out of my sight.

'Mum' I choked back tears 'Mum, tell me, what can I do? What choice do I make? I can't leave everyone! But…I can't let Grandmother Suoh do that to Tamaki.' I rested my head against the cabinet with my mothers picture on it. 'Mum…I don't usually believe in this stuff but, if you could just send me a sign, let me know what to do, I think that might help me a lot.'

_Ding-dong_

I wiped my eyes and breathed deeply, time was running out and I had to make a decision soon. For now, however, I resolved to calm down and answer the door.

'Haruhi my love! Good evening!'

I once again had that odd burning feeling in my throat.

'T-Tamaki-kun? W-what are you doing here?' I spluttered.

'Visiting my girlfriend silly!' He replied kissing my cheek in an obliviously happy manner which broke my heart 'and oh, I heard it was tradition for commoners to bring soups to sick friends and family, so I bought over some chicken soup for your father!'

'My father?' I responded forgetfully.

'Because he's sick!' He nodded as I let him inside, presenting me with a white bag.

'Oh-oh…thank you. Wait- did you make the soup?' I asked.

'No- why?' He replied confused.

'I- I just wanted to check if it was edible.' I replied smiling slightly, when he realised I was joking he laughed. It made me feel a bit lighter to hear that sound.

And then it hit me- right at that moment. I knew the answer, I knew my choice.

'Haruhi, is something the matter? You look like you have been crying, are you worried about your father?' He was cut off when I threw myself into an embrace. 'Haruhi?'

'Thank you for the soup.' I replied burying myself into his chest, he felt so warm even though it had been so cold outside 'I'll never forget your kindness.'

'Haruhi it's just soup. Perhaps you caught your fathers cold?! Oh my, you must have some soup right away! Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Just rest ok?' He smiled and took the bag out of my hands.

'Oh- no, Tamaki, that won't be necessary. You see I have to uh-' He was being so kind, so Tamaki-like, and yet, I was about to break his heart.

It was the only way.

'Have to what, Haruhi?'

I took a deep breath, not wanting to do what I had to, and I began shivering again. Maybe it would be like ripping off a band-aid.

'I'm sorry, I can't be your girlfriend anymore.' I said in a rush.

There was a silence which reminded me of earlier that day, only this time- I was the bringer of the news. It felt like I was in the eye of the storm.

'What…Haruhi, you can't…see me?' I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't imagine what his expression would be like. 'but…why?'

I sniffed, fighting back tears that wanted to fall so desperately and replied honestly. 'I don't know, I don't know why I just…I just have to do this- so just go…please just go.' I pushed him feebly towards the door- but he took my hands away from his chest and placed them in his own, holding them tight.

'But- Haruhi, I love you. I don't understand this.' _Stop._

'You don't have to understand really, it's just that I realise now that we can't be together. You don't have to understand it. Just forget it, forget us. Please.'

'No. That's crazy. Forget you, forget us? Everything we have together, for reasons why I don't even know? I refuse.' He responded, emulating the words I had said earlier. _Stop, please stop. Just for one second, stop being you._

'Well, you don't have a choice.' I decided I had to lie, I had to hurt him more than I ever wanted to. It was for the best. I tore my hands away from his 'because I'm leaving not just you but everyone. This afternoon I left Ouran Academy, in a few minutes a car will be coming to take me to the airport.'

'The airport?'

'Yes, you see I…I met someone. I've fallen in love with him and I'm moving to America to be with him. I've been offered a place at a top high school there, and I'm already enrolled. It's too late for us, we weren't supposed to happen it was…a mistake.' I spat out the last two words like vomit. I attempted to calm myself. Then I decided to say what I really wanted to. 'Prove yourself to your Grandmother, become the heir of the Suoh fortune, make sure your mother gets the best treatment available. Then, find someone who loves you- who truly deserves you, and have a family and a life with her. You deserve it.' I hiccupped slightly, tears were streaming down my face, I could no longer hold them back, for I meant every word of what I had just said. 'G-goodbye Sempai.'

'Haruhi- no.' His voice seemed to be failing him, I didn't know though- I still couldn't look at him.

'Please leave.' I replied just as weakly, if not more feebly, burying my face in my palm.

'No, there's something wrong, something's the matter. Haruhi please-'

'Sempai-'

'I'm _not_ Sempai! I'm Tamaki-kun, _you're _Tamaki-kun! And I know you, Haruhi, you're not telling me the entire truth. You're lying to me I can see that, and you're scared. Why are you scared? What's wrong?!'

'YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!' I finally snapped pushing him with a force I didn't know I had until earlier that day, he hit the door with a slam 'WHY DON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU. NOW GET OUT! PLEASE JUST GO!'

'I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you, no matter what.' He replied calmly.

The sound of a car horn reached my ears and I found myself breathing heavily.

'But…I'm leaving you.' I whispered and bolted into my bedroom, grabbed my suitcase and my coat and ran back out again, barging past him I suddenly stopped. 'Don't come after me, don't try to find me, it's not how it's supposed to be. I…just want you to leave me alone and for you to live your life the way you were supposed to. Forget I ever went to Ouran Academy, forget I ever broke that vase, forget you even met me. I want you to trust me with this, it's better this way.'

I wanted to tell him I loved him, that I'd never forget him, that leaving Ouran High School, leaving him, leaving my father, was the hardest decision I'd ever made in my entire life. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't _me_ that was acting like this, that it was all a horrible lie. I wanted to tell him it was his evil Grandmother that was tearing us apart.

But instead I walked out the door, got into the car and made my way to the airport. Never to return.

And he didn't follow me.

**To Be Continued.**

**Dun dun dun! Please review (^_^) I know it was more dramatic than fluffy, but come on- you all know you love it when things get shaken up a bit XD ahahahahaha...please don't kill me.**

**Until the next time!**


	14. Sayounara Part Two

**Ok sorry this update took a bit longer than normal, but as you can see it's a lot longer than the others! (^o^) I don't know what else to say really, except this is the concluding part of the two shot...but that's a given. And thanks for the reviews all of you! I wuv you! Have some of Huni-sempai's cakes- don't worry, he wants to share...XD**

**Enjoy! And please don't forget to keep reviewing!**

Sayounara Part Two.

_Haruhi_

I tried to control myself, my emotions. I truly did. However, all throughout the plane ride I did nothing but cry, silently, clutching the Otooro ring which I had slipped on a chain and now wore as a necklace. Occasionally, I drifted into an uneasy sleep plagued by memories of Tamaki's confused and hurt expression, only to wake again and begin crying. I was actually thankful I was in a first class private booth, and through my grief, only thought of the needless expense a few times. I cried harder when I thought of not just Tamaki and the Host Club- none of whom I had said goodbye to, but also my poor father. My father, who was all the family I had left in the world, had to find out he was losing his daughter from someone who was a stranger to him. How was he to take the news? How would he keep up with his job and handle all the chores in the house?

Of course the opportunities presented to me had been astounding, but that was beside the point. I wanted to become a lawyer, a _successful _one, through my own merits- and not because I accepted a bribe. Though, in a way, maybe it was best for both Tamaki and I. If being together would only tear us apart- if being in love with me would make him have to chose between my happiness and his mother's life, I was glad to have made the decision for him.

But… I was still hoping for a miracle- perhaps the plane would have to turn back due to technical difficulties and I'd _have_ to stay in Japan whether Grandmother Suoh wished it or not. It was a ridiculous wish, yet I prayed for it to happen.

But the hope dwindled as the plane dragged me further across the ocean. Further away.

It died once and for all when I arrived at my new home.

***

'Something terrible must have happened.'

'Do you think they were involved in an accident?'

'Both of them can't be ill at the same time, they're never off sick!'

'Do you think they're having a homosexual affair?'

'KYA!!! How cute would that be!?'

Despite the absence of two Host club members, activities were still taking place for the day. Kyoya was doing his best to control the chaos, handing out refunds or presenting alternatives for customers who had come to see the absentees. The wild rumours circulating around were doing nothing but increase his irritation. Especially when actual Hosts were adding to the speculation.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, please do what your supposed to instead of encouraging rumours which could have serious consequences should a person of authority overhear them.'

'Ah, Kyoya you're so boring, who's going to find out really? It's all fun and games, and nobody's really serious about it. So what's the problem here?' Hikaru dismissed the claim with a wave of his hand and poked out his tongue in a cheeky manner. He seemed to get even more ostentatious in front of his new girlfriend, and the Shadow King raised his eyebrow in retaliation.

It was then that Kyoya excused himself as his phone began to ring, and he took it with a frown spread across his face.

'This is Kyoya Otori.' He answered formally, as he hadn't recognised the number. The other Host's stopped what they were doing and turned to eavesdrop when they heard 'ah, good afternoon Mr Suoh…I see.' Kyoya's expression turned stoic as he continued to listen, determined not to let customers know something highly distressing had happened. But the Hosts knew something was terribly wrong, for all the colour had drained from his face. 'Indeed…of course…yes. We shall be there as soon as possible, good day.'

Needless to say, the Host Club finished early that day.

***

_Tamaki_

I had overslept and not realised. By the time I had woken up, it was already late afternoon and one of the servants had called in sick on my behalf. I had only just gotten the energy to eat something, have a shower, get dressed…but I did these things in a faint zombie-like manner.

The last hours of my life were playing in my head like some type of horrific inner mind theatre and I found myself wondering if there was anything I could have said, anything I could have done to stop her leaving. She had asked me not to follow her, and I had obliged…I had let her slip through my fingers. I hadn't fought for her as I should have done, I had tried but a mixture of shock and heartache at the discovery that she loved another caused a major setback in these plans. If it was true, that she had abandoned all to be with a man she loved, who made her truly happy- then I felt I should not stand in her way. I loved her too much for her to stay and not be as content as she ought to be. Still, as I rested on my window seat and watched the sky-hoping that every time I saw a plane it would contain my Haruhi coming back to me- something didn't seem quite right.

'WE DON'T CARE IF HE'S ILL- WE'LL GET SICK! JUST LET US SEE HIM DAMN IT!'

'HIKARU DON'T TALK TO THE MAIDS LIKE THAT! COME BACK!'

I heard the distant sound of thundering footsteps in the halls, someone calling my name- and suddenly the door to my room burst open with a shudder and I leapt out of my skin.

'TONO! HARUHI'S GONE!' Hikaru yelled, cheeks flushed, eyes blazing.

There was a silence that followed his outburst, and I listened to his panting breath- watched as the other members of the Host Club followed, all breathing heavily. I watched them all as if they were a mirage of an oasis when I had been struggling in the desert- I wasn't sure if I believed what I was seeing and I didn't know whether to feel hope at their appearance or despair.

'…I know she has. I saw her yesterday.' I replied, not bringing myself to actually say those words. _She had gone._

'You knew?' Kyoya responded.

'Last night I went to visit her, and she told me she was going to America to- to be with a man who she had fallen in love with' I felt awful saying it, as if I would surely die, my voice seemed small '…but- there was something…something in her eyes that suggested I wasn't getting the entire truth.'

'HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US RIGHT AWAY!?' Hikaru yelled again and I winced at the loudness.

'Hikaru.' I heard the reassuring calmness of Kaoru, as he rested a hand on his twins arm.

'I'm sorry, it was selfish. I need some time to register what happened.' I replied, a small tragic laugh escaped my lips and I buried my head in my hands, it surprised me that they became wet from the touch.

'Well- you were right about something not being right. Haruhi was lying to you.'

I looked up. Everyone turned to face Kyoya.

'Kyo-chan? What do you mean? Is Haruhi not in America?' Huni-sempai asked curiously.

'I put off telling everyone the entire story as I felt you should hear it first Tamaki.' He replied coolly 'this afternoon I received a phone call from your father, Mr Suoh, and he told me what happened-'

'And I will also tell my son what happened, so if you would excuse us.' Came the voice of my father from behind my friends. My eyes widened but I continued to listen, sitting upright on the window seat. He wore a grey suit and an expression to match, serious like stone- and grave as a deathbed. Sorrow was flickering in his eyes like a candle flame teetering on the edge of being completely blown out. He walked past the others like they were shadows, not really part of the scene. I gulped at the sudden nerve I had to say what I was about to. I stood up and walked past my father, went to stand by them.

'With all due respect sir, I think it's my friends who also need an explanation. We all love Haruhi, and we all care about her together. We, as a club, are a family and we deserve to know why one of us has been taken away.'

He looked rather taken aback before the sadness etched his features again, and he seemed to comply with what I was saying 'It seems that an anonymous tipster informed your Grandmother of the relationship you were having with Haruhi, Tamaki. You're Grandmother didn't want for you to repeat my…past mistakes. So she gave Haruhi an ultimatum- either she went to study abroad and never saw you or the Host Club again, or the deal she made between your mother and herself would be deemed void- and you would be sent back to France and your mother would receive no more funding from the Suoh family.'

I felt my legs give way and had to support myself on the doorway. The blood was rushing to my head and I felt sick. My poor Haruhi, having to be faced with such a horrific decision- and she had chosen my happiness over her own.

'It's- it's my fault.' I choked out feeling more nauseous by the second, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and realised it was Kyoya's.

'Don't be a fool.' He replied meeting my eyes seriously 'you and Haruhi never planned on falling in love correct? So how can you be to blame? Simple- you can't.'

'I can't believe this happened! Why didn't Haruhi come to us first? We could have helped her!' Kaoru replied, tears seemed to form in the corners of his eyes.

'I have come to help you now. Tamaki, I know that this is entirely your decision- but not a moment goes by when I…when I don't regret complying with my mothers wishes. Not a day goes by when I don't think of your mother.'

I met his eyes and I saw…I knew that there was love there! I was suddenly filled with hope, maybe there was a way to resolve this, but with this hope came a conflict within me. I didn't want to defy my Grandmother, I respected her so much and surely there was more of a reason behind her moving Haruhi to America?

'I don't want you to repeat my mistakes Tamaki, no matter what your Grandmother says, the real mistake I made was- was letting your mother go. So… I bought you a ticket and arranged travel for you to visit Haruhi's apartment in America.' He presented me with a pack containing travel documents and placed it on my dresser 'I also have two return tickets, it's up to you whether or not you take it. But I hope you make the right decision- the one that will make you the happiest.'

And with that, he left with no words to explain. He didn't need to know my decision, but I felt moved that he cared so much for me, for my mother…

Mother. If she was cut off financially she wouldn't be able to maintain her medical care and she might…no, I couldn't think of that. I sunk into a nearby chair with the weight of the decision on my shoulders pressing down on me. My love or my mothers life? Surely there was a way to resolve this with everybody happy? There had to be a way! I couldn't lose either of them.

'Go.'

I looked up at Mori-sempai's word, surprised, but he met my gaze with a seriousness that made me trust him even through my doubt, and still…

'But…what if-'

'Mori-sempai is right, go get our Haru-chan back 'kay Tama-chan?' Huni-sempai winked with an encouraging smile.

'We'll handle everything else. Don't worry about anything accept getting her home.' Kyoya nodded.

'Tono has to get Haruhi back or we'll never speak to him again!' The twins said in their scary manner. I leapt up.

'No don't hate me!' I cried flailing my arms.

'Then bring her back home.' Hikaru looked at me with a stern playfulness 'or I'll have to live forever in the knowledge that Haruhi rejected me for a coward. You don't want me to look worse than a coward in from of Kiku-chan do you?'

'But…my Grandmother…my mother.' I felt my doubts ebb as I looked into the faces of my best friends, all smiling but all completely serious at the same time. I accepted the travel documents. 'I trust you guys.'

'And we trust you.' Kyoya replied.

'Don't let us down Tama-chan!'

'I won't!' I called back as I ran down the hall. _I won't let you down either Haruhi, I'm coming for you._

***

_Haruhi_.

They all watched me, wondered, asked questions. Nice people- with funny accents and a foreign language. Everything around me just screamed 'not my home'- and yet it was, and was going to be, for a long time. So I sighed and decided to at least attempt to get used to it.

My English was a little rough around the edges, and I struggled sometimes with what my roommate said. She was a girl my own age who reminded me a lot of Mei-chan, which did nothing but add salt to the wound. The school buildings were dotted all over the city as were the apartment buildings for students from out of the state, it made me feel like I was in college instead of high school…it was all so…_different_. The sights, the way things worked, the smells. Even the feel of the air, it was humid and clammy here as if there was always a weight- always a pressure, although maybe that was in my mind, it wasn't a _bad _place.

Just different.

I tried so hard, now that I was here, now that I knew there was absolutely no going back, to forget everyone and everything that had happened. But the past would show in flashbacks brought on at the slightest provocation, even in conversations with my new roommate _they _came seeping into the edges- and I even found myself talking of them once or twice. But then I found that too painful, as if the words that exited my mouth were weird lung spasms, and pressed for an immediate change of topic.

And then of course there was _him_, he showed up in the airport, in the cars overtaking us on the roads, the crowds that bustled past me as I made my way into my apartment building. I was so furious with myself for seeing him, when I tried so hard to blot him out- but despite myself, any time this happened my heart leapt into my throat and I trembled for reasons unknown, as the reaction was so intense and yet gone before I could register its meaning.

I put off unpacking for the time being, tired from the journey and from crying, I wanted to sleep- but instead staring at my otoro ring for about half an hour like a lifeless idiot, it was only then I fell into a dull slumber.

I woke up very early, the sky was the pale indigo and I knew that dawn had not exactly began yet- but also that I couldn't get back to sleep now and decided to go for a walk seeing as it was saturday. So I went to my new living room, surprised to see my perky roommate up so early- but I figured I'd make the best out the situation.

'There is a pier near here?' I asked Jenny (my new roommate) in the slow way that people translating often do.

'Yeah, it's just around the corner. Walking distance, you turn the left corner and you're right there!' She winked in an encouraging way whilst making gestures just in case I couldn't understand her.

'Thank you. I will be back later.' I nodded and left the house.

***

I had kept my head down so that I couldn't see him anywhere, I wouldn't let them plague my mind! No, I had to get used to my life the way it was now.

The water was beautiful and I couldn't help but think that across the sparkling ocean, they were there, my past was all the way over that horizon. It was amazing how much I missed those rich bastards. Those annoying, selfish, bothersome bastards.

Thoughts of my father worried me in a way that made me actually physically nauseous, and the swaying of the waves didn't help. When I suppressed memories of my father, which I'm sure was not quite healthy- but at that time I didn't really give a damn, the ocean felt more soothing.

I took the otoro ring from the chain around my necklace and looked at it, for some strange reason, getting angry at it. It reminded me, reminded me of him. In one violent action I held in tight in my fist, shaking, and held it above my head- I had to forget about the past and all the trinkets that came with it. I had to get rid of the ring, and forget about the stupid promise I had made to never let it go. I made to throw it away-

But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Feeling vulnerable and pathetic, I slipped it into my pocket.

'Dammit all!' I cursed, not caring if any random passers by heard the strange foreign girl cursing in an alien language. The sky was getting more brilliant now, reds and golds and pale soft pinks came glistening over the sea. But the air was cold, fresh with the morning and the scent of the saltwater was sharp on my nose and tongue. 'What am I even doing here, idiot.' there was no point standing there, or wandering around aimlessly like a damsel from some stupid romance movie- waiting to be rescued. Things like that just didn't happen. Especially not to commoners, fairytales may speak of rags-to-riches fantasies but that's all they were- dumb fabrications without foundation. . Men didn't walk across the hazy meadows to meet the women who had come to love them, they didn't give up their families expectations for the ones they loved, they didn't come to wake the sleeping princess with a kiss, or fit the glass shoe on the foot. They didn't because that wasn't real. And people had come to rely on them like they were fact

Even the most desperate fool of an optimist would look at my story and turn cold with realism. So I turned away from the hopeful-looking horizon, starting my way back to my new home-

And I came face to face with yet another reminder of him.

I groaned and shook my head, why did he have to show up wherever I went? In the face of strangers?

'Haruhi…'

Oh and now it sounded like this stranger with the face of a boy I once knew, knew my name, great, now on top of it all I was going completely crazy. I shook my head again, feeling the weight of the ring in my pocket.

'Haruhi.'

_Oh please just leave me alone! Stop haunting me!_ I gritted my teeth, and suddenly I knew that I couldn't bring myself to forget him no matter what and until I accepted that fully, he wouldn't leave me be. I stood there, looking at the vision or stranger in front of me, knowing what I was seeing couldn't possibly be the truth.

'It's so hard' I couldn't help but speak to him, like Hamlet spoke to the ghost of his father, was it real- was it an illusion formed from grief? Did it matter? 'it's so hard to forget you all! But please…please leave me alone. I don't want this, I don't want to be here but, in all seriousness I'm here now, that's it- it's done and dusted. Over, finished. So…' I made to walk away-

But his hand grabbed mine and stopped me, he span me around and I met his eyes.

And in that contact, like a strike of electricity, I knew it was real.

He had come for me.

And then he was kissing me. Kissing me deeply, kissing me like he hadn't seen me in years, had it been years? Had it been a lifetime? I didn't know. All I knew is that- he had come for me, crossed the ocean for me- and he was kissing me. I felt myself again, like Haruhi, he had called me Haruhi- and I felt like I was her again and not the dreamlike half-Haruhi I had been in this foreign place. In that kiss- I felt not only his soft, gentle and yet passionate embrace, not only his unending love and desperate loyalty to me.

I felt home.

'Tamaki.' I mumbled resting against his chest, it was warm, but unlike the air before hand, he made me feel light, sleepy, calm.

'I'm sorry I went against your wishes Haruhi, but I know everything. I came after you- because I love you.'

I smiled into his jacket 'I love you too- but what the hell took you so long?' I joked.

'Ah I'm sorry Haruhi! The plane was delayed!' He replied worriedly.

I laughed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He hadn't changed, and that made me strangely happy.

'The Host Club know what's happened too- but it was up to me to bring you back home.'

'But Tamaki- your mother.' There were still doubts in my mind and I found myself frowning, a new found guilt punctured my lungs.

'Trust them, trust me. It'll be alright.' he replied wiping the tears off my face and kissing my nose fondly. The guilt went away.

I swallowed and closed my eyes peacefully. The expression _blind faith_ came to mind.

'Ok.'

And that is how we left for home. With our eyes figuratively shut to the future before us. It wasn't our place to know what was going to happen.

That was in our families hands- the hands of the five other hosts.

***

We both got to stay.

The whole school had rallied behind Tamaki, once word got out that Grandmother Suoh was to disinherit him. The Host Club had got the support of every single student, and they had all threatened to drop out. Many came to her and said as soon as they were to take their place at the head of their respective businesses, they would cut off all ties with the Suoh empire if anybody but Tamaki was running it.

So strictly for business purposes- as Grandmother Suoh had put it- it was decided that both Tamaki and I could stay at Ouran. The girl who had informed her of our relationship dropped out- when I asked Kyoya why he smiled in a way I could only describe as petrifying and said 'that's not important.'

All of this and still nobody found out that I was a girl.

I thought to myself that, should the United Nations not be wary, our little Host Club could end up ruling the world. The thought was horrifying.

Still- I thought as I held hands with my boyfriend one lazy afternoon- maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. They had such a capacity to do good when the put their minds to it.

After all, they had made me believe.

**Awwww cheesy ending! Sorry it was so long. I hope it was ok, what did you think though? Please review!**

**Thank you! Til the next time! Xx**


	15. Once Upon a Host Club

**Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't updated as regularly as I normally do. I've had a lot of exams recently which I need to prioritize because I would pretty much like to get into university haha XD I hope you're not too mad and I really do appreciate all who read (and review!)**

**As well as that excuse, I feel that it should be quality as opposed to quantity with my stories, so I spent quite a while on this. I felt that with my previous stories I was losing my writing style because I was too much in a hurry to tell the story. So I took my time with this, enjoying writing (and also getting my creative flow back which had been pretty much zapped by a fifteen hour photography exam! lol)**

**Anyway I've babbled long enough. I hope you enjoy this one! **

Once Upon a Host Club.

Once upon a time, when she was very young, a pretty commoners mother passed away- and so she was left to be raised by her flamboyant but loving father. He was a very busy man, who often had no choice but to leave his beloved daughter on her own in order to scrape enough money for them to remain living in comfort.

So the young peasant girl had to do many chores herself, often getting dirty from cleaning and, being too short to work the washing machine, she frequently ventured off to elementary school in dirty or wrinkled clothes. She remained indifferent to this, as did many of her friends, for who really cared about a bit of dirt at such a young age? No- such concerns were left to the grown-ups.

That was, until an evil rich girl was transferred to the school on a young students exchange programme. She was a cold kind of beauty, the type that radiated on the outside, but inside one could tell she was as black as burned coals. As soon as she arrived, she wasted no time, immediately denoting her wealth, beauty and overall superiority in comparison to her new peasant peers. She was above them all, and none of these commoners would ever know of the wonders and joys she would encounter because of her 'daddy' and his money.

The young commoner girl was taken aback by such rude and brash behaviour and decided to confront the new student on the pitfalls of acting in such an awful way. Unfortunately for her, not much of her wisdom got through to one who was inclined to be so spoiled. Instead, she was verbally insulted by the vile girl.

'Why do I have to listen to you?!' She spat at her with a venomous spite. 'What right do you have to speak to me like that you gross peasant?! From this day on, I will never speak to you again, you or your other common friends, none of you are coming to my goodbye party and it will be your fault, everybody will hate you and it serves you right! You don't even dress properly, no eligible man will ever love you because you're dirty and scruffy and men love beauty and grace- even my mummy says so! So you can just shut up and leave me alone!'

As it turns out, none of her friends ended up hating her because they didn't get invited to the party- in actual fact they ended up liking her more for getting out of it, and became more popular because all the other students were jealous they got to miss the horrible girls precious party. So the pretty peasant girl remained indifferent to the rich girls words. Little did she know that those cruel words _had _made an impact on her, and this- coupled with the loss of her dearly departed mother- embedded several new fears into her heart. A fear she would never be loved because of her status, and a fear that- if she ever was loved- they would eventually leave. The ruthless rich girl had cast a wicked spell on the impressionable young commoner- a curse she didn't even know existed.

And so her heart fell in to a deep slumber for a great many years, never to be awakened-

rather then have it broken once more, rather then let her fears take control, rather then let her emotions develop she focused on developing her mind instead. It was then that she decided her mothers career would be perfect for her, not only to make her mother proud, but the intense amount of studying allowed room for nothing else in her life- it wasn't what one would call easy, but it was familiar and safe. Books became her lover and the pen became her friend. And she was comfortable with this, nothing would change and all thoughts of anything else were removed from her. Her mind became idle when faced with anything new or different to what she was used to. Her feelings were mild, nothing was intense to her, there was no colour, no variety in her routine- only monochrome. Her life was led in the rules of black and white. There were no shades of grey, no deep love or great hatred- such extremes did not exist. It was a bland exisistence.

It wasn't exactly happy, but it was comfortable and uncomplicated. The way she preferred it to be.

And it was because of this that she was in the middle before she realised…

…her heart was beginning to wake up.

***

Midnight.

By her watch, and the clock that was beginning to chime, it was midnight exactly. She turned to her temporary companion. Amidst the murmurs and laughter and merriment of the wealthy- she felt somewhat like an alien. Who else but the ridiculously rich threw parties on Sundays? It was such a waste of time.

'Kyoya-Sempai, can I go now? I have a test tomorrow.'

Of course by now she was used to the lavish parties, being a student at the Ouran Academy, but there was a part of her deep inside, that made her feel…out of place.

'Yes I suppose you've paid your dues by now, you're dismissed from Host duties for tonight. We'll see you tomorrow after school.'

Her feet were throbbing in pain from the heels she had been made to wear, her dress was beautiful but the fabric itchy and she was getting a headache due to the wig she was wearing. She didn't even know why they'd made her dress like a girl and pretend she was her own cousin- Harumi- again. Probably for any excuse to see her looking 'cute' in their opinion. Though, generally their musings over her appearance went right over her head. Regardless, she couldn't wait to get home, and settle down into the comfort of her studies- and so she grabbed her coat and bag and began to leave the ball.

'Haruh- I mean- Harumi- you said you'd dance with me didn't you? So you can't leave yet!' A certain blonde-haired young man was calling across to her. The thought of spending another moment in her pinching shoes, which she were beginning to suspect were cutting off the blood flow to her feet- let alone having to waste energy _dancing_ in them- was too much for her to bear.

'Sorry, it's midnight! I have to get home, maybe next time, bye Tamaki-Sempai!' She lied as she rushed away. Her footsteps increased in pace, the clack, clack, clack of her shoes suddenly echoing in the hallway outside the ball- the sounds of the party fading with each step she took. The clock was still chiming. She heard him calling after her, but she was tired and had also promised her father that she would leave by midnight- despite the fact that he would be working until the early hours of the morning, so her absence wouldn't be recognised. Besides that, she didn't want to dance for another reason, and the thought of being near that certain person, in such an affectionate act as slow-dancing, hands held, not a breath of air between them, twirling and swaying to the romantic classical music, gave her an foreign feeling in her chest that she did not appreciate.

She ran, no easy task- as her feet were still hurting- wanting to put as much distance between the Host Club King and herself as possible, racing down the great stone staircase at a reckless speed, attempting to spot the car that would take her back to her normal commoners life- away from the annoying showy glamour of the evening, and she couldn't wait.

That was, until she tripped on one of the last steps and went tumbling, in a rather ungracious manner, to the gravel-covered ground.

'Haruhi! Are you alright?!' In one swooping movement- he was by her side, a look of concern shone in his deep violet eyes, and he instantly clasped her hands in his. She felt heat rise to her face, but denied to herself that it was because of him.

'I'm fine, honestly.' She felt quite embarrassed and cursed underneath her breath in annoyance 'I…I lost my shoe.'

The blonde glanced behind him and saw the pink heel laying surprisingly upright on the second to last step.

'Allow me.' He replied with a warm smile, picking it up as delicately as if it was a precious jewel rather than a soft metallic-suede shoe, and gestured to slip it back onto her foot.

'Ah Sempai, that's really not necessary-' but her words were unheeded as he gently placed his hand just above her ankle and softly placed it back onto her foot. Her embarrassment grew to mortification.

Once the shoe was back in place the pair both rose to their feet, the commoner crinkling her face with chagrin. Her companion, however, remained completely oblivious to this and turned to her with an ignorant playfulness that did nothing to help the girls mood.

'So Cinderella, your shoe has been returned and you may not have had a dance at this ball, but surely I can help escort you home now that it's midnight?' he added a sweeping bow to his noble gesture.

Haruhi scoffed at this, momentarily forgetting her little trip, and replied, with a light smirk cautiously crossing her lips 'Cinderella? If I'm Cinderella then who are you Sempai? My fairy godmother?'

'No my dear! The homo side characters are your fairy godmothers of course!' He declared in a way which suggested he wasn't joking. The idea of the Host Club members being her fairy godmothers was one of the most bizarre and blood-chilling thoughts that had ever crossed her mind. Suddenly she had an image of Mori-Sempai with fairy-wings and didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. 'Which one is your car?'

Haruhi glanced around and sighed 'It's not here yet.'

'Marvellous! Now you can dance with me!'

'NO!' She cried with a sudden start that caused the young man next to her to leap with fright. Her nerves caught the better of her and she rapidly searched for an excuse 'no, because what if the car comes when I'm dancing with you and…and the driver is waiting for ages? There's a bench just around the corner, I'll just sit there and wait- you should go back to the party. Besides there are a number of pretty customers that want to dance with you- so you won't miss a dance with me if you hurry up. I'll see you tomorrow Sempai!'

She walked off hurriedly but made sure not to run again and risk another fall, one was bad enough. Around the corner of the great mansion she went, but the front gardens were still visible. As she sat on the bench just underneath the window sill of the grand ballroom- the music and chatter of the party became clearer and, should she have stood up, she would have been able to spot the Host Club members each enjoying the night and why shouldn't they? They were born into that world- the world of sparkling jewels and golden-lit galas. She was not, this is where she belonged, on the outside of all of that. The sound of crickets chirping in the night air, the slight chill. She was a commoner, a lone mutt in a pack of glossy coated pedigrees, and she would remain a commoner, no matter how many times they dressed her to be something she was not. Why they liked dressing up instant coffee as rich beans was beyond her anyway. All she wanted to do was go home and study.

'Haruhi?' Her heart sunk when she saw that the Host Club King had not taken note of her advice and had instead followed her to her place of solitude. She sighed once more.

'Hi Sempai, why aren't you going back to the party?' She asked as he sat down beside her.

'Well I was wondering why you're avoiding me. Did I do something to upset you?' He had a calmness about him, just when she had expected him to be over the top. One thing about Tamaki, was that he was never predictable, always surprising- though Haruhi didn't know whether that was a particularly good thing or a bad thing.

'No, it's just…' She figured she might as well be honest with him 'well…I'm not the best dancer in the world, I'm not all that graceful, I haven't come from a family that has been able to spend time and money on etiquette lessons and ballet classes. I'm not that type of girl anyway- I'll never be that type of girl because I don't want to be. So why are you pretending as if I would be the best dancer in the world when I'd probably just…well…embarrass you?'

There was a brief silence in which the young heroine was feeling rather uneasy. She had put her true feelings out in the open, and was wondering how he would react to it. The distant breeze increased slightly, and little goosebumps appeared on her delicate white skin. She shivered, both from the nerves and from the sudden drop in temperature. Her throat felt dry and her chest tight and she did _not _like this feeling, it was new, and it also felt out of her control.

To her slight horror she realised her emotions were connected with the actions on the young man sitting beside her- and she had never felt more of a need to return home and rest in the comfortable safety of her books, where her future was in her hands. To her, the present, the future, even the way she perceived the past seemed to be in his hands at that moment.

And she hated it, tried to deny it, but deep inside she knew it was the truth.

She was cautiously bumped out of her reverie when she felt the satin inner-layer of her companions jacket as he draped it over her shoulders.

'Sorry, you looked a little cold.' He stated quietly. Outwardly she rolled her eyes, first the Cinderella incident and now she was giving her his jacket because she looked cold? Could he have been more cliché if he tried? But something inside her leapt in a cautiously happy manner, she tried to ignore it but it was getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

It was then that the Host Club leader stood up, and slowly ambled a few steps. Haruhi watched him- as he walked from the shadows under the window sill- into the shards of rich gold light coming from the ballroom and dappling onto the soft dewy grass. She liked the way his hair caught the light.

The young girl was reminded how good looking he was everyday, by their many shrill and squealing customers- but she had never looked at him that way. To her, he had always been just Tamaki-Sempai, the extroverted crazy idiot with a big heart and an odd obsession with commoners culture (particularly ramen noodles). It was here that she was being forced to see him as he was.

He was indeed, very, very handsome.

She gulped when he turned back to look at her with a smile as she realised, he had still not given a response to what she had initially said. Suddenly, the sound of piano chords could be heard, soft and beautiful, dancing on the midnight air. He looked up at the windows and the light caught his face- causing his features to glow slightly.

'I like this song' he stated simply 'simple yet romantic, optimistic but tragic'

Haruhi said nothing, continuing to be an observer in her own life rather then participate, and so Tamaki continued. 'There's no one around, it's just me, and you could never embarrass me. So dance with me.' He extended his arm in a way she had seen him do so many times. This time, however, felt different.

'But…the party, your customers…and here? The grass is wet.' She protested weakly looking at the rose bush next to her. Even if she didn't look at him, there were reminders everywhere it seemed. She could not escape the truth.

'I may be the Host Club King, Haruhi, but tonight- I would very much like it, if you would let me…' he seemed nervous, and this caused the young peasant girl to look at him once more. He was stumbling over his words and yet he still managed to sound graceful, managing to enthral her rather then cause her eyebrows to raise like he had done on so many previous occasions 'if you would consider letting me be your prince.'

The words dripped out of his mouth, merged with the music, and scattered across the wind- but she had heard them. And something in the way he had spoke them- so sincerely, looking at her with eyes full of warmth and…something else- something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

But it made her want to dance. And so she accepted his hand, and he led her out to their secret midnight dance floor.

He was surprisingly warm, and as he slowly span her around- his jacket still around her shoulders, she felt herself wanting to get closer to him. So she shuffled forward just a little bit- only a tad- cautiously, and not enough for him to notice.

He was right about the music. It really was beautiful- delicate even. A single piano playing a graceful and romantic tune. It reminded her of him actually. She wondered if he could play this piece…she was almost certain he could, but she also wondered if he might be able to play it for her.

That thought made her smile faintly, again not enough for him to notice. Her face was in shadow and she was staring down at their entwined hands. She became aware that they fit well together, and she was slowly beginning to enjoy herself. He was obviously superior in skill, but he danced in a way that seemed to elevate her own level, never acting like he was better than her in any way. Haruhi doubted whether the thought even cross his mind.

He stretched his arm and she knew what she had to do, and so she twirled underneath him. She couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit and the sound of his own chortle reached her ears, lightening the mood. The situation seemed so serious that laughter was the best course of action. She found that she was…enjoying herself.

They pair became so involved in the moment they didn't even realise that their song had ended, they kept dancing, slowing to a swaying movement. The unknown feeling growing in Haruhi's chest but now, with him near, she felt somehow comforted- unable to resist it any longer.

She looked up at him for the first time since she had accepted his dance, the light shone onto her face and she noticed he was smiling. She smiled back.

Now it occurred to her that they had slowed down so much they had basically stopped, and it was as if time itself had gone to a standstill. But something was happening between the two, something that was causing the feeling in her chest to rise to a crescendo, she was shivering again, her lips trembling. He was blurring before her eyes and yet becoming ever clearer the closer her moved towards her.

Then his lips were on hers.

And just like that, the spell was broken. He was the Host Club King who, in one magic night, had transformed into her prince- and had awakened her sleeping heart with a real and tender kiss full of something she now recognised as love. She was the Natural Commoner who, for that evening, had been turned into the reluctant princess, and had her fears vanquished and her world brought into glorious colour in that simply sweet yet wonderful gesture.

Of course she was still Haruhi, one kiss wouldn't change her into a swooning, silly girl. She was still a normal civilian, still the opposite of graceful, not particularly feminine and people still thought she was a boy.

But now she felt there was a change in the air, things were staying the same and at the same time they were shifting. However the biggest change of all was that she was embracing it- not reluctantly, but with an affectionate contentment.

They would live happily ever after eventually, it was a given, but there was still a long time before their story would end.

And that was a rather comforting thought.

**(^_^) So, what did you think of this one? Please review and let me know! Oh and in case you were wondering, the piano song that Tamaki and Haruhi are dancing to I imagine to be "Nocturne Pour Tamaki" if you don't know it, look it up! It was in the anime, the piece Tamaki plays that makes Kyoya and his family cry (hooray for references!) I just felt it was perfect for the moment.**

**Until the next time!**


	16. Twenty Glimpses

**Once again sorry for the wait, but it won't be for much longer, my exams are almost over. Forgive me! I should be revising right now actually XD**

**Anyway my point of this chapter is to see which one of these glimpses is most popular from you guys, tell me your favourite ''glimpse'' into the Tamaki-Haruhi relationship in a review, and I'll write a full oneshot of it! (^_^) Oh and number 8 is me dipping a little bit into lemonyness...I wanna try writing a fluffy lemon but I don't know what you guys would think of it. It would be my first time writing something like that.**

**Well I'll leave it up to you to decide! Enjoy! Please don't forget to tell me your favourite glimpse!**

**Twenty Glimpses.**

**1. Open.**

But when I saw them together, those two pesky boys that often made my life far more… interesting then I sometimes appreciated, I couldn't help but feel glad that the first real chance I took in life paid off so well.

**2. Trying.**

'I will tell you, every day, EVERY GODDAM DAY! If that's what you want, if that's what it will take for you to stop being so…so….' she panted, the rest of her sentence lingering breathlessly, and finally she couldn't take it any more- throwing herself against him in an infuriating burst of passion.

**3. Boiling.**

Face to face with the fresh ocean air, I grinned, a smile that quickly disappeared when I noticed my wife's bikini-clad body, covered in tiny individual beads of perspiration and I felt something other then happiness at our peaceful location-

Lust.

Pure, unadulterated lust.

**4. Valentines Day.**

'Oh he is so dead' I muttered under my breath.

**5. Horror.**

I couldn't believe that I had come to this, praying for him to get home as I clung to his beloved Kuma-chan, to any comforting reminder of him I could find- wrapped in a blanket, whilst my eyes gazed terrified at the screen before me…I knew I would never, ever watch this type of movie without him again.

**6. Envy.**

Something primal thundered in the pit of my stomach when I saw the way those men were leering at her, because we belonged to each other and each only, and I felt the need to make sure they would never look at my Haruhi in that way again.

**7. Minutes.**

It was terrible, the way the seconds crept ever closer to the time I had to get up and leave the heavenly warmth of her body, and I knew it was childish but I couldn't help but mumble those three little words as I nuzzled into her hair 'five more minutes'.

**8. Tantalizing.**

'Tamaki' I gasped as he traced soft, hot kisses all along my collar bone, and just like that every coherent thought went from my head as I arched my back and he continued his torment- only then realising how just how teasing he could be, in bringing about such bliss.

**9. Venom.**

'I don't care if you are his Grandmother, I wouldn't care if even if you were the Queen of England, I wouldn't care if you were the Supreme Ruler of the whole damn Universe I'm going to warn you now, if you ever,_ ever _talk that way about him in front of me again, I won't be held responsible for my actions.'

**10. Despair.**

As I ran away from a promise I know it would be a mistake for him to keep, I knew I had fully brought this on myself, I had fallen in love with the wrong man

- and I hated myself for it.

**11. Vows.**

_Haruhi you are my everything, you are in the curve of my lips, the glint in my eyes, the pulsations of my heart, if you ever went away so would all of these things- and I would become nothing, but with this journey that we'll be making together drawing ever-closer, I know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that no harm ever comes to you, that you are happy every day and I promise that everything you'll ever want and need I will give to you because of how much I love you, Haruhi, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that, since the moment I met you I was yours and I will remain so far beyond the end of time itself- this I promise to you, with all my heart…_no…still not quite romantic enough.

**12. Murderous.**

'I don't know whaaaa I'll do, all I know's I'M CRAZY AND IRRATIONABABLE AND DRUNK ON LURRRVE!' I flailed my arms around, not really sure what I was saying, but somehow finding it insanely funny 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Haruhi-ihi…you're cu-uuute, my breath reeks of alcolohol but I wanna kiss yeeeew.'

'I'm going to kill Hikaru and Kaoru.' Was the response I heard before I fell, face first on the floor, asleep.

**13. Glass.**

'You're a cold, unfeeling bitch you know that Haruhi? And you don't deserve him, not like I do!' Her words cut me as if I was being pelted with a million tiny shards of glass because I knew…she was right.

**14. Distractions.**

Why oh why did she have to grow her hair long?!

**15. Dreams.**

It was the first time I had ever had such a dream and I had to wonder…why was it of him? And why did I want that to happen in real life?! Was I out of my mind?!

**16. Kitten.**

'Nice kitty nice kitty! Ah! No don't do that! Oh please kitty WAHHH that hurts kitty! AHHH HARUHI HELP ME!'

'Mummy, did I do something wrong in rescuing the kitty?' the young girl tugged on her mothers arm worriedly, confusion etched on her face as she watched her father squealing in pain and fear as he ran around the room being attacked by the spooked kitten in question.

What made her puzzlement increase however, was the fact her mother was creased over with laughter.

**17. Ghost.**

'It's just the wind Tamaki, go back to sleep.' I mumbled annoyed. Halloween, in some ways, is worse then Christmas with this man.

'Haruhi, have you not seen Scooby Doo? IT'S NEVER THE WIND! Haruhi…where are you going!?'

'To prove to you that there's no ghost so I can get some sleep!' I sighed throwing a pillow at his face.

**18. Reverse.**

'Haruhi' I chided wagging my finger from side 'You are being incredibly childish.'

**19. Afterwards.**

'That…was…'

'I know…wow.'

'Yeah…do you want to do it again?'

'Oh god yes!'

**20. Trust.**

That was the first time she had ever reached out her delicate feminine hand and held it in mine, as if she was afraid that I would leave, something I knew was a deep rooted fear for her. She said nothing but words don't always have to be uttered in order to convey a meaning.

And so I brought our entwined fingers up to my lips and kissed them.

'Don't worry.' I whispered 'I'm here. Always.'

**It is a fanfiction crime not to review! (just kidding, but reviewers do get ice cream!) XD**

**Until the next time! XxXx**


	17. Regret

**I am so so so so sorry to all my faithful and wonderful readers/reviewers for not updating sooner. Exams, prom, end of year madness, joy of summer holiday- all that stuff kind of distracts you and zaps your creativity. I found myself in a huge writers block. I hope I make up for it in this loooong one shot which I hope is still in character, I had a little trouble with the character of Haruhi in this one, I hope it's ok...**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews! Ice cream for all! (^o^) any flavour you wish, hooray! Now that I have a looong summer I should be updating more frequently. Even more hoorays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the plot (^_^)**

**Regret**

I could handle it- these new found feelings of mine.

Yes…I could control them, definitely, without a shadow of a doubt. That was the plan.

My heart would not increase when I saw him, my breath would not shorten, the blood would not rush to my face- no. They were all indications of what I wanted to bury deep inside, what I was not ready to show, what I felt I would never be able to display for so many reasons. I had made a list of reasons, in fact, but it grew too long. And I threw it away because the ink became blotchy and stained, as if I had been standing out in the rain with it. But the reasons were still there, like they had been etched into my memory rather onto the notepad I got on sale from the local stationary shop.

Even then, as I watched his graduation ceremony, knowing he was moving beyond the Host Club, past Ouran onto greater amazing things, I wouldn't feel like he is leaving _me _behind. That would have be irrational and unreasonable of me, to believe such a thing, when he was just my Sempai. Except that after that day, he wasn't my Sempai anymore. So then…what was he to me?

'Haruhi!' He rushed towards me, happy and laughing and so tall and proud- and why shouldn't he be? He had achieved everything he had set out to do, realised his dreams. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so…I shook my head, determined to get those thoughts out of my head, determined that all I felt was just empathy of his happiness. Yes that was definitely it.

He took my hand in his like he had done almost two years ago, when everything was so new and I didn't even realise how much things would change, how much _I_ would change. All because of the person now practically dragging me behind him as he led us through the school maze, to a small white archway hidden in its depths. I had a vague recollection of sharing a secret moment with him here back in the Host Club days. At that time, I hadn't realised how few and far between those moments would be…or that I would come to care that they _were _few and far between.

'Sempai, why are we here?'

'Not Sempai anymore! Tamaki-kun. I have graduated now, after all.' He replied with a beam as he sat on the floor of the archway. I copied his action, not knowing how to respond and deciding to avoid the name thing until I really had to face it.

'Yes, yes. Now why are we here? Why aren't we- you know, with everyone else?' I didn't like being so close, and it made me impatient. No, being this close wasn't good for my resolve. At all. I needed to stick to the plan.

'Well, I called us to our secret place' _damn it heart calm down, remember the plan, remember the plan _'because I have something of great importance I wish to discuss with everyone but…I thought that you should hear it first.'

'…Why?' My voice came in an almost whisper _damn it lungs breathe normally, remember the plan. _

'You mean a lot to me.' His cheeks turned pink 'That is- your opinion. I hold it in the highest regard.'

'…Why?' _DAMN IT BRAIN! Can you make me sound a bit articulate please? I'm a smart girl, not some fool of a heroine so please, let's show some LOGIC! REMEMBER THE PLAN! Stupid rich bastards making me go all dumb-assed crazy._

'I…well…you…you're my friend you see and I…' I found myself calming down, thinking he was cute when he stumbled over his words…_no he ISN'T! DAMN IT! CUTE!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!? THE PLAN, THE… PLAN, THE… PLAN! REMEMBER IT!_

'Can you just tell me what's so important?' knowing him, it was probably something of minor interest but for once, I decided to humour him.

'Well…my Grandmother spoke with me this morning, before I graduated, and she…well, I have been officially accepted into the Suoh family!'

My heart lifted for him and this time, I genuinely wanted it to happen. I felt so proud for him and it wasn't just an empathetic feeling. Friends could be proud of friends after all- it didn't have to mean anything.

'That's amazing Sem…Tama…you must be so happy.' I smiled sincerely and met his eyes, both my lungs and heart forgot the plan once more, and I had to look away and remind them.

'Yes! Yes it truly is. But this is not the most important piece of news I want to tell you! You see…not only am I being accepted but now that means I get to see my mother! I am to study abroad at a French university and live with her for a year on an exchange program. So…I shall leave Japan for a year.'

_Damn it blood, there in no need to rush to my ears…heart you seemed to have disappeared…please return…there is now an absurd ache where you once were, lungs please take in more oxygen, my brain is getting light headed, I need to think, to remember the plan…_

I no longer needed the plan. He would be gone, he would be happy in France. He would probably never come back or he would forget me entirely. No that wasn't true, he was Tamaki-Sempai, he would never forget anybody- and yet…

He would probably meet somebody over there and all the thoughts I dared have at nights, when they were most prone to sneak up on me, would disintegrate. Thoughts of having a life…with him. I had dreamt of a career for so long I had forgotten to dream of who I would come home to at the end of the day. Until I met him. Until I fell…

'Haruhi what's wrong?' I heard him say. When had I buried my head into my lap?

'I'm fine, I just have a headache, I think it's the sun getting to me.' I lied, relieved that my brain seemed to be in full working order once more. The problem with getting older was realising the need to be less blunt, that sometimes had to be shades of grey, little white lies for the benefit of others…it was an unsettling truth.

I had to tell him, before he left. I had such a strong feeling inside my chest to tell him, he had to know. I didn't fully comprehend the feelings myself, but believed that maybe he held the key to my understanding. Lord knows I had tried researching in my usual way, but sometimes books and google didn't measure up to _experiences of all kinds_. That realisation had thrown me even more then I liked to admit.

But what was the point of telling him? He was leaving for a whole year, he didn't need that kind of burden when he was supposed to be having a the time of his life._ He doesn't need to know that I…for him…no he does not. _To tell him would be selfish. This was about his mother and himself, not about me.

So I did what any good friend would do, I took a deep breath, ignored my feelings, and reacted in the way that would be best for him. I met his eyes and said 'that's fantastic! I'm so glad for you Semp…Tama… I bet you can't wait to see your mother.'

His smile seemed to falter, just for a second, and I didn't know why, perhaps I had imagined it because the next second he had a longing, distant glimmer in his beautiful (_no not beautiful, just violet, just unique)_ eyes 'No…no I can't. I am going to give her the biggest hug and I won't let go for such a long time! There are so many things I have to talk to her about! I feel like a year won't be enough time, but I'm sure she can come back with us and then you can meet her! Oh I am certain she will adore you! I was about half an inch taller then her when I left, I know I have grown into a handsome man now but I wonder of her reaction? No doubt she will be pleased!'

My head was spinning, too much to process in too little time 'No doubt.' I mirrored his smile because I couldn't find one within myself. I stood up 'well now you've told me, it's time to tell everyone else. I'm sure they'll all be pleased' _or pretend to be pleased, make jokes about finally getting rid of you but I know…they'll be sad too. We'll all miss you, I will miss you. But nobody will say it, nobody will want to be so selfish because we know that you don't like people to be sad, especially because of you._

That, I decided, was the last time I would ever step foot in that maze.

He wouldn't be returning and so- it wouldn't feel right without him.

*****One Year On and It's Tamaki's Turn to Tell the Story*****

I felt her presence before she spoke, and once I saw her my spirits instantly lifted.

'Mother!' I beamed, speeding towards her, every time I met her was like seeing her for the first time. Except without the tears and million embraces…ok so there was occasionally a million embraces, but I couldn't help it! It was just so exciting to wake up and see her every day, after not seeing her for so long.

'Tamaki-kun ohayo.' She nodded at me warmly, giving her greeting in Japanese- as she wished to practice- but I noticed the frown lines briefly cross her face. I was instantly worried.

'Mother what's wrong? Has your illness gotten worse? You seem fine, you look wonderful today!' I held her hand and led her to the window seat I was previously residing in.

'Yes, yes, I am fine my son. Oh you must stop making such a fuss, you do dote on me so!' She waved her arms casually and beamed, a smile giggle escaping her lips. It was always lovely to see her smile and I felt reassured. 'You do not have a class or meeting with clients today?'

I shook my head. 'No, classes ended yesterday- I was planning to go out to Louis and Olivier later on in the evening to celebrate though.'

She nodded and gestured towards the nearest chair. 'Then please, sit down son, I need to talk to you.'

I said nothing, as her tone indicated it was a time to listen as opposed to a time for idle chit-chat. I watched my mother as she took a deep breath, and briefly looked at the sky- as if she was attempting to think of what she might say.

'You are returning home in three days and I know you wish for me to go with you, but the doctors say that I am still a while away from being well enough to endure the strain of travel. So I shall have to stay here for at least one more year.'

I suddenly felt small, and a horrible sense of de ja vu surrounded me.

'I can't leave you again.' I said almost immediately. 'I can't! I won't! I'll stay here until you're well enough to go back, and then we have to go back together- back to father-together!'

'Now you must be reasonable. It is not like it will be last time, I will miss you very much but now I feel that it will not be as unbearable, because you will now be able to visit in holidays, we can keep in contact this time. And I must once more do what is best for you, my son. I know that you are best suited to Japan, it is the place where your intellectual abilities with thrive the most. But more importantly, it is where your heart truly resides.'

I lifted my head up a stared at her, a blush crossing my cheeks. She was looking at me with nothing but a compassionate seriousness across her features, I knew she wasn't teasing me.

'What- what do you mean, Mother?' I asked, the mention of Japan, of where _she _was… I looked over towards the mantle, where a picture of the Host Club rested, smiling back at me. I felt a slight ache inside.

'Do you miss them, your friends?' She asked me hurriedly but gently. I sighed but decided to tell to the truth.

'Yes- I do miss them.' I replied nodding sadly.

'You wish to see them again?'

'Very much.'

'And you're in love with Haruhi?'

'I am in love with Haruhi' I responded without a thought. It took a few moments for realisation to dawn, and I only responded once I saw Mother's warm but triumphant smile. My eyes widened and I felt heat explode onto my cheeks. 'W-wait! You tricked me! I- I mean, that is not what I meant to say. Yes of course I _love _Haruhi, b-but _in _love with her? I- well- the very idea-'

'Rene.' She called my first name and I immediately stopped waving my arms. It was a few seconds of silence before she spoke again. 'You cannot hide your feelings from me, I can see it. I see it in your eyes when you gaze into the distance, when you look up at the sky, whenever you often fade into one of your daydreams- your thoughts are back in Japan, back with your friends. But more then anything your thoughts are with her.'

I sighed, the blush remaining on my cheeks, but fading slightly, sitting back down and staring into my lap, I frowned slightly 'How- how could you have known that?'

She laughed once more. 'You might call it a Mother's intuition. But also, I recognised the look in your eyes as the same one I get…whenever I think of your father.'

I looked up at her, tears were welling in her eyes. She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

'I will see you both again, I know it in my heart. But for now, I think you know what you have to do Rene' She lifted my chin upwards so that could look into her eyes 'for the sake of your _own _heart.'

*****Back in Japan- Where Haruhi has Graduated*****

The evening was a brilliant gold and pink, the breeze rustled through my hair as I walked home from school. There was a sadness to leaving Ouran that I hadn't expected. It was a surprise to say the least. There were even tears, hysterical ones from Hikaru and Karou. Several people gave me graduation gifts, everything from tickets to their parents spas, to the latest portable hard drive with so much space I wouldn't even need to use laptops hard drive.

One thing that I was ashamed to admit was, as I searched in the crowd for people who had come to congratulate me, Huni-kun, Mori-kun, my father of course- a little part of me started crying not just because I was leaving, but because _he_ hadn't even bothered to turn up.

And it was at that moment that I realised, he wasn't going to come back. The year had come and gone, we had occasionally made contact, but both being so busy- I hadn't heard from him in over seven months. He had decided to stay in France, any day now we would get a message saying so.

I was furious with myself, for crying, for holding out hope, for loving him. _I'm about to become a law student for goodness sake! I should be more logical, more rational then this! I shouldn't regret not telling him._

Tomorrow night, my class would be going out to celebrate the end of the exams and, though I didn't like going to night clubs very often, it would be comforting to have distractions.

Turning the corner I came face to face with the person whom I wanted to be distracted from.

Like a mirage, one minute he wasn't in my life the next he was there…as if he had always been there. Staring up at my house, the light shining down on him, wind ruffling his hair. I suddenly felt quite dizzy, amazed how one person could cause such extreme reactions in me. I was further amazed when I realised- he was the only one that could. He noticed me before I could say anything, or run away- which strangely enough, I strongly felt like doing- turning around and grinning widely. I had forced myself to forget that smile.

'Haruhi.' He almost whispered my name. Before he could say anything else I did what I thought, or rather what I felt in my heightened emotional state. I marched right over to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. He looked as shocked as I had previously felt, now-however- I was just plain irrationally angry.

'Don't you _Haruhi _me! You leave for a year, we don't hear from you from months- you don't even bother to turn up to my graduation, and you just suddenly turn up on my door step as if you never left? What the hell Sempai!?

_Old habits die hard._

He put a hand up to his cheek, brushing against the pinkish-reddish tinge that was forming where my hand had made contact. He spoke in such a calm tone, it captivated me, gradually taking me away from anger and moving into something like sadness, but not quite.

'I…I am truly sorry for that Haruhi, my plane was delayed you see. I feel horrid for missing your graduation. And I left my phone in one of the souvenir shops at the airport- so I couldn't call to say I was coming. As to not hearing from me in months I- I didn't want to bother you, I was busy of course, but you had such an important last year of schoolwork. I know you've always wanted to be a lawyer and that you would have to study very hard in order to get top grades, and I know how much you love being immersed in your studies- I didn't want to be a distraction, or a burden.' He paused. I was about to point out that being a burden never stopped him from well- being a burden, back in our Host Club days when he surprised me further. 'I missed you Haruhi.'

I swallowed, _well since we are being honest. _'I missed you too Sempai.'

He flinched. Why on earth would he flinch? It's just a name, ok technically he wasn't my Sempai anymore, but why would he flinch at a name? It wasn't as if I called him something horrible. Unless…

'Haruhi, I have something to confess, something I should have confessed a long time ago. Something I have regretted not doing every day. When we were under the archway, the day I graduated, I felt guilt for leaving you all, especially you. When you were happy for me being reunited with my mother I was relieved but also very sad- as if I were willing you to be opposite, willing you to demand me not to go- despite how happy I would be. I couldn't understand it at the time- and it took a long while, took being away from you, from not seeing your face every day, before I realised the truth.'

Hope was springing up again inside me, I looked up almost expectantly, eyes wide.

'But…I won't tell you until you say my name.'

My jaw hit the ground._ What the hell is he playing at?_

'Are- are you serious?! You- you can't offer an ultimatum at something like…whatever this is!'

He nodded, grinning happily- which made me want to beat him over the head with my school bag, but I stayed put. 'Yes I can, you have to say my name or you won't hear how much I love you!'

His eyes widened and he stepped about a hundred metres back, the rest of his face now matching and defeating the pale pink of his slap-mark. Meanwhile my normally concise brain was a spluttering mess. _He just- buh- wa- did he?…WHAT?!_

I shook my head, trying to assess the situation reasonably. So he had come back, he had told me he missed me, and just accidentally said he loved me.

But we were from different worlds, _reason _dictated that even though we loved each other, both regretted the decision not to tell each other sooner, wanted to be together- we couldn't. His Grandmother wouldn't approve, the whole thing would just end up like his mother and father, though obviously in slightly different circumstances (in no way would I be anybodies mistress). I was a commoner, he was from high society. We were the biggest cliché in the known universe- and _reason _stated that we couldn't be together.

It was the first time in my life that this thought dared crossed my mind:

_Fuck Reason._

'I love you too…Tamaki.' I finally admitted emitting a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I found his name oddly at home on my lips, when I had previously thought the opposite.

After a long moment of silence, where he was just staring at me in blatant shock, I grew rather annoyed. 'Ok Sempai…Tamaki- I said your name, I told you I love you back, why are you just standing there?' More silence, I sighed and went to walk past him. 'Ok fine, whatever- you can stand there like a slack-jawed idiot, I need to go make dinner, you can come in for some tea if you want- I have a few herbal ones and-' I stopped when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. His eyes were burning.

'Haruhi.' I had never heard my name used in that tone before, it was oddly thrilling 'may I kiss you?'

I blinked. 'Huh?'

He seemed to take my confusion as rejection, and let go of my arm and staring at the ground. 'Oh, forgive me, I just wanted to kiss you, I have thought about it for a long time- I wanted to ask first though, because a gentleman should always ask a lady for a kiss and-'

'Tamaki.' I cut across him he looked back up at me, his eyes were beautiful. 'Shut up. Kiss me.'

He complied, his lips warmly, tenderly, pressing and moving against my own, and I was grateful. The regret washed away and I found it was being replaced with something a lot more worth feeling.

I also found relief - for the first time ever- in being wrong, I realised as he lifted me into his arms, deepening our kiss.

Sometimes, being wrong in your pre-conceptions is a very, _very _good thing.

**Reviews are awesome! Click the button! You know you want to XD**


	18. Protection

**Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I updated! I just kind of...ran out of ideas for a while, I'd been updating so frequently I kind of needed a break! I hope my amazing readers and reviewers can forgive me for that! And I hope this more than makes up for it! But I'm rambling, anyway on with the oneshot!!!!!!!**

Eternal Love- Protection.

'I'm leaving now.' Haruhi walked over to her sleeping boyfriend, kissing his cheek before she left, as she always did. Though she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at how he hardly ever seemed to have morning meetings._ Rich bastards, all so lazy just because they can afford to be, _once she had thought these words with a certain exasperation, now however- was different, there was a fondness behind her cursing. Tamaki was far from lazy, he was one of the most dedicated persons she knew.

Haruhi Fujioka was a brilliant and accomplished lawyer, successful even in her twenties- and therefore at the envy and attention of everyone in her firm and firms all over town. Despite this, she was still what some may call 'dense' in other aspects of her life. This was why she was perfect for a certain blonde heir to the Suoh empire.

'No Haruhi…stay…snuggly.' He turned over in her bed, with his eyes still closed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, pressing his face into her back, nuzzling her slightly. His vice-like grip allowing no hope of escape, even when he was half asleep.

'Tamaki, I'm not Kuma-chan, and I'm not _snuggly_. Now would you please let me go? I'm going to be late.' She reprimanded affectionately, her voice low, placing a hand on top of his.

'Haruhi is so mean.' He let go sighing and she stood up, straightening her skirt-suit, ignoring how cold she felt without his warm hands on her, she suppressed a shiver and let out a long breath. Now was not the time for such thoughts, she had to go to work, be lawyer-Haruhi not girlfriend-Haruhi. 'But… I love her anyway.'

Her heart swelled and she knew that one little comment had doomed her, she'd be thinking about him all day _damn it, how am I supposed to concentrate?! _And what was worse, in his sleepy-state, he probably wouldn't remember saying it later on, and just look at her in his confused, adorable, puppy-dog way if she complained about distracting her when she couldn't afford to be distracted.

And she really wanted to avoid him growing mushrooms in her brand new apartment.

'I'll see you later Tamaki and I-' She chuckled, still marvelling at the words, every time she said them, still wondering how she ever got her amazingly organised self into such a mess '-love you too.'

***

The intern assigned to Haruhi was only a year younger than her, which would have made anyone but her feel awkward. But- as always- Haruhi was completely oblivious to what she was supposed to feel, and was too engrossed in her job to care. Walking down the halls of her company, the buzzing that surrounded her as colleagues went about ordering assistants, and swapping information on important cases filled her with an excited energy. She felt on fire, ready to fight!

'Get these faxes to the Moogle Enterprises ASAP.' One lawyer was ordering his young assistant with more fury then Haruhi liked, but then- quite a few male lawyers were arrogant jerks, Haruhi had found that out early.

'Right boss!'

'Did you hear about the Hatori Bisco case? Yeah, we won!' Her ears pricked at this, as it was a case she had been deeply interested in, though she hadn't been working on it. She made a note to send her congratulations to Bisco- who deserved the victory.

'Congratulations!'

'Yeah! We're going out with Bisco tonight to celebrate!'

'Fujioka-sensei! Hey, Fujioka-sensei!'

Through the din, as she was about to enter her office, she heard the voice of her intern. A smart, kind guy who had brown spiky hair and a pointed chin, his eyes were a harsh blue colour and he followed Haruhi around like a lost cat.

'Oh, hello Jiro-kun.' She greeted quickly as he followed her to her desk, closing the door behind him.

'I got you're coffee, cream no sugar just how you like it…but I spilled it, but then I got another one for free, and then I had to go home and change but I made it back just in time, is that a new skirt? It looks hot on you.'

'That's hardly appropriate talk Jiro, I could have you sacked for that and your review is this evening so it would hardly be wise of you to say such things with such an important review. And if you want to work as a lawyer be careful of your tongue, just think how quickly someone could sue you for sexual harassment, we're lawyers after all- for some, it's the answer to most things. I'll take it as a compliment this time but watch yourself in the future.' Haruhi replied monotonously, as if she really didn't care about what she was saying. She opened up the first file on the alarmingly large pile and got to work immediately, marvelling at how this man, who was only one year younger than her, could babble so much- it reminded her of the customers she received during her Host Club days.

'Ah, I know, I'm sorry, I hope the firm keep me on! I just thought…I was trying to make conversation you know? Heh heh and I did mean it!'

'Duly noted.' She wasn't even listening at this point. 'Ok Jiro-kun, we've got a big day ahead of us, lets do our best and make our clients proud!'

'Yes Sir!' He saluted, and once spilled coffee all over the ground and his hand. Haruhi didn't even hear the commotion- already immersed in her work.

'Good luck with your review Jiro, I'm sure you'll do fine.'

***

It was later on that evening when Jiro returned to her office, a dark expression on his features. Haruhi was organising reports into alphabetical order and didn't notice.

'They…they fired me.'

Haruhi's head snapped up.

'They did what?' She couldn't help but feel shocked, despite his clumsiness, Jiro was a confident and capable employee.

'They said they didn't feel that they needed any more employees at the time.'

Haruhi abandoned her workload for the first time in two hours, placing a hand of sympathy on his shoulder 'I'm sorry, Jiro-kun, I did put in a good word for you- but there word is final, there's not much more I can do.'

He flapped his hand, flashing a toothy smile at her 'Ah it's ok, it's ok, they're recommending me to another firm so I'm walking out of here with a job anyway- well…hopefully! I won't give up.'

Haruhi smiled 'Hey, that's great, don't give up. Perseverance is admired in this business.' she looked up at the clock and jumped about a foot in the air. 'Oh damn I'm going to be late home! Excuse me Jiro-kun, I've got to go.'

'So…I guess this is goodbye right? You're not my colleague or boss anymore.' He stepped in the way of the door, blocking her exit.

'Yeah- I guess so.' She paused, suddenly feeling guilty. 'Ok, we'll go out for a drink with the everyone Friday night, to give you a proper goodbye and good luck, would that be good?' she smiled, hoping that would make up for her insincerity.

Jiro paused, staring at the ground, Haruhi gazed at him, growing impatient, until he replied 'I would…prefer it if it was just you and me.'

She had to double take. 'Huh?'

'Well, now you're not my boss- I can say that kind of stuff, and I can do this.' At which point, before his confession had time to register in Haruhi's shocked brain, Jiro lunged at her, wrapping her in a tight, uncomfortable embrace and slamming his lips into hers. His hands were all over her, trailing her back, her sides, her bottom.

She pushed off him with all the force she could muster. 'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?' She gasped, rubbing her mouth furiously, glaring at him.

Jiro looked genuinely bemused. 'Well we've always flirted in the office and we've spent so many late nights together and-'

'-_Flirted?_ I've never-' She was mortified.

'Oh come on don't lie to yourself! You know there's been this sexual tension between us!'

'Are you hearing yourself? You sound like something out of a soap opera! Look I don't have time for this I'm going home. Maybe we should forget the whole goodbye party idea.'

She marched past him, reaching for the doorknob and opening the door. Jiro was quick on her tail, slamming the door shut before she had a chance to leave.

'I won't handle another rejection tonight.' He murmured into her skin and she was trapped, trapped between the door and Jiro's- and suddenly she felt afraid. She had been working late tonight, no doubt everyone had already left. It was just him and her. Completely and utterly alone.

'Let go of me Jiro.' She warned with more confidence then she felt. He grasped her shoulders and flipped her around to stare into her eyes. She glared, repulsed.

'No.'

And his lips were on hers again. Pressing so tightly against her she wanted to vomit, her stomach throbbed painfully, she struggled and he proceeded to kiss her with more force, her lips hurt more, she knew they would be swollen soon if he didn't stop.

She finally managed to pushed him off her once more. 'What has gotten into you? If you don't stop, I'm going to have you arrested!'

He licked his lips slowly, sampling the taste she left on his mouth. 'Haruhi come ooon! Stop playing hard to get! We know this is what you want, just give in.'

That was the final straw, as he made towards her, to attempt to claim her once more, her knee moved upwards and made contact with the very part that seemed to be controlling his actions at the time.

His pupils shrank and he howled in pain, covering his special area, he doubled over and before he had time to recover, Haruhi was out the door.

***

That night she was spending time at Tamaki's apartment and, on the drive home, Haruhi couldn't help but be slightly panicked as well as angry beyond belief.

'Ok, ok, calm down, calm down, I shouldn't have kicked him- that looks bad, that can be twisted unless we get in early and claim self defence which is was- that bastard!…Ok, ok so first thing tomorrow I'll report him. There, that's fine, he'll be brought to justice, nobody outside the firm needs to know…what the hell was that all about anyway? Flirting? Sexual tension? Urgh!'

_His lips forced themselves on hers, her lips pressed painfully into her teeth._

She shook her head. 'Ok calm down or Tamaki will know something is wrong, there's a simple solution, no need to make him worry, that's pointless and stupid and he'll freak out because he's an idiot like that.'

_Or he'll think that Jiro and I…_ She shook her head once more as she hit a red light. _I don't feel well._

***

'Haruhi good evening! Have you been working hard today? You look tired, don't worry I've made lot and lots to eat, I know what your appetite is like- and my cooking's got a lot better!'

_Does he ever stop talking? _Haruhi sighed as she took off her jacket, hanging it up on the wall before removing her shoes.

'Hmm? Haruhi, you have a bruise on your arm, are you alright? Did you have an accident?' He stroked the rapidly forming bruise with his delicate pianist fingers and she shivered. 'Haruhi?'

'Oh, yeah I bumped into the…uh…the uh…walls! At work, yeah those halls are really small, hard to move quickly in!' She was terrible bad at lying, it was amazing she made such a good lawyer.

'Aw Haruhi, you're so clumsy, it's adorable! Try to be more careful in the future right?' He kissed the bruise on her arm and her heart sank.

'Don't worry I will be.'

He smiled warmly and suddenly, she felt that everything would be fine, despite being still shaken at something so…unexpected happening to her.

'Come on then! I'm starving, so I'm sure you are too.' He took her hand and led her down the hall toward the kitchen, but Haruhi pulled back.

'Actually, I'm not feeling too good tonight, I think I've been over exerting myself, so I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I'm sorry, thank you for all the effort though.'

Tamaki froze and she bumped into his shoulder, her span around looking deeply into her eyes, searching, she wanted to look away but was enthralled by him.

'What's wrong?' He replied seriously, stroking the side of her face.

'Nothing's wrong Tamaki- what would make you say that?'

'You're not eating, something's wrong.' He stated devoid of any humour. She raised her eyebrow.

'Is that really why you think something's wrong? You think I'm so simple?' She would have burst out laughing if this conversation had been presented in different circumstances.

'No, I just know you, and right now- you are lying to me.' Worry etched his porcelain face, and she felt so much worse. She wanted to tell him- but really what good would it do? 'Haruhi-' And then he kissed her, softly, sweetly, lovingly and she held onto him tightly. _It's ok, I can handle this on my own. It's not a big deal anyway, just a regular sexual harassment case, they happen every day._

He pulled back looking confused- 'You're lips are swollen.'

She gulped.

'And that bruise on you're arm…' He trailed off, his eyes wide- her heart hammered against her chest. Suddenly he looked fierce. 'Who was it? Who did this to you?'

'Tamaki, calm down it's not as bad as you think.' She held her hands up in defence. 'Seriously it's just an intern, Jiro Tensii, he got fired and was just acting up, it's a simple case of sexual harassment-'

'SEXUAL?!' His jaw hit the floor as he leapt in the air.

'-Yes, sexual harassment, it happens every day, it's not that big of a problem. Really.' She sighed, feeling a migraine coming on, she pressed her fingers to her temples to soothe the dull ache.

'Yes, it is a big deal, don't you understand!?' He leaned down, and cupped her cheek, his eyes held a sparkling sadness that made it seem like heaven itself would start weeping. His thumb stroked her jaw tenderly. He continued in a smaller, heartbreaking voice 'He hurt you Haruhi, a gentleman should never do that to anyone, not without being brought to justice. I'm just…sorry, I couldn't protect you.' He buried himself into her shoulder and suddenly she realised just how much she loved him- and burst out laughing.

'Tamaki…you are the biggest idiot I've ever known.'

He pulled back 'Wahh?'

'You can't protect me all the time, sometimes bad things happen that nobody can control, and who said I need protecting anyway- I managed to hit him pretty hard you know, before getting out of there. Don't act like a shoujo-hero and become all depressed because bad things happen to people you love, accept it's just a way of life.'

The was a brief moment of silence, and Haruhi, in a moment of weakness, genuinely thought he was contemplating her idea.

'But I don't wannnaaaaa.' He whined. Haruhi groaned_ He is impossible._ 'Don't you see? I'm supposed to make you happy, I want you to always be happy.'

She opened her mouth to argue and then stopped at the look on his face, the same since the day she met him. So she did what any good negotiator would do at this point, she smiled and simply stated 'Ok.'

And he kissing her once again, holding her like a delicate vase and yet at the same time pressing her, need and want and emotions fuelling the passion of the moment. It was amazing how he could balance the two with such perfection. All he wanted was to keep her safe, his love was safe. As he lifted her up into his arms, Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling that safety, feeling that love, revelling in it- and giving back as much as she was given. There was an ever-long battle between the two lovers, as to who would show the most love in those heated moments, every time it escalated, every time it increased more and more- it never stopped growing. The dinner was left to grow cold that night.

The next morning Tamaki made a quick phone call to Kyoya and his special forces team, deciding it would be bad idea to go and hunt down the man who had hurt his beloved Haruhi, no matter how much he wanted to. However not only was Jiro brought to justice by Haruhi's high profile firm, but coupled with the wrath of the Suoh and Otori empires, his reputation was in tatters and they placed a restraining order on him so large, he was forced out of the entire region.

It was then Haruhi realised, being protected had it's benefits.

**I hope you enjoyed that, please review! Thank you!!! (^_^)**


	19. Unexpected

**Wow! I haven't written any of these little one shots in so long, university life has completely drained me plus I'm working on my own original novel so fanfictions kind of took a backseat, but I started this one ages ago and thought I had to finish it, it was too good to pass up! Thank you all for your kind and wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot and don't worry, I'm going to continue these oneshots, they just won't be as frequent as they used to be! (^_^) **

**Just a side note that in this chapter, if any of the characters seem OOC, its because they're considerably older than they are in the manga (it's a future-fic :O lol) so I've tried to make them seem a bit more mature/have gone through slight character changes from their experiences but still holding on to what makes them...well...them XD I hope that clears things up and saves me from any flames! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly I am not Hatori Bisco.**

Unexpected

It was supposed to be a nice relaxing Sunday.

The boys of the former Host Club- including my husband- had decided to spend a day playing tennis around Huni's house, for reasons unbeknownst to me. So I decided to venture to Huni's home also, to visit his heavily pregnant wife along with Karou's fiancée, it was nice to catch up with friends considering I was so busy with work during the week. When I was younger, I had often heard from adults that young people didn't understand how lucky they were when it came to things like freedom from responsibilities.

Being severely in debt and working for a Host Club at just fifteen years old, I had to disagree with that matter.

'Suzuki-chan why are you crying?' I found Huni's wife in the living room gently sobbing to herself over two books.

'I can't decide which one to read in bed tonight!' She wailed. I blinked a response.

'Uh…well why don't you spend an hour on one, and then an hour on the other?' I suggested gently- not knowing how to respond to a severely hormonal lady with anything other than logic.

'Oh I'm sorry Haruhi, it's the baby playing with my heartstrings.' She inhaled deeply and immediately stopped crying 'and now my tummy- the baby wants cake.'

I laughed at this, 'Taking after his father right?' she giggled in response, gushing with pride, whilst I found it astounding how rapidly she could change emotions. One thing was certain, however, this child was going to be one of the sweetest people to walk the Earth- if he or she did indeed inherit both their parents' genes.

'I brought caaaake!' Kazuki burst through the door, singing as she went. Kazuki was a model from a 'commoner' background, like me, who Kaoru had met when she won a competition to be a runway model for his and Hikaru's designs. He was instantly smitten with her and they had been inseparable ever since. Kazuki often said she did not just win a competition, but a career and a soul mate. That's about all I got from her ramblings about Kaoru, as I generally switch into an 'I'm not listening' mode (which I completely blamed Tamaki-kun for, take it as years of practice) when people go off on a tangent.

'We shouldn't really have dessert before dinner. No matter how much the baby wants it, right?' I raised my eyebrow in a teasing manner.

'Right- you're right. Discipline is important; we can't have a spoiled baby before it's even born!' Suzuki giggled once more.

'Oh but I want cake! I've been so busy all week I haven't had any time for sweet things- including my Kaoru!' Kazuki pouted. 'Well suit yourself, I'm having some.' and then she proceeded to shovel a whole lot of cake into her mouth.

'Suit _yourself_.' I replied rolling my eyes. 'I don't want to be cleaning up the mess when you're ill after dinner instead of Suzuki.'

'Fat's a isk Ih wi-ing ta take.' She responded with a happy mouth full of food.

We were interrupted from our playful banter when a groan snapped me out of the conversation and my eyes span to find the source. They found Suzuki clutching onto the bookcase for support, her other arm wrapped tightly across her round stomach, the books had tumbled to the floor. My heart rate increased slightly.

'Suzuki?' I questioned worriedly, although guessing what was coming next.

'I…I think it's time.' She said, her cheeks were growing pink and her eyes were wide in shock. It wasn't exactly responsible of me, but seeing her look of fear made me grow increasingly concerned. _She shouldn't be panicking, right? Something must be wrong!_

'What, dinner already?' Kazuki questioned innocently looking at the antique clock over Suzuki's shoulder 'that's good because I'm starving.'

'_NO_! It is _not_ time for dinner you idiot! It's time for her to have the baby!' I snapped, raising my arms at the realization that I was the one that had to take responsibility. I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself. I had to think logically. _Ok first things first is to call an ambulance and get Huni-kun_

Meanwhile Kazuki was taking the opposite approach.

'OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY! OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY! RIGHT NOW! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? THE CARPET WILL BE RUINED! AND SHE'LL BE IN PAIN! WHAT'LL WE DO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!'

Suzuki screamed as another contraction hit her and that caused both Kazuki and I to scream along with her.

'Ok, ok everybody just calm down, I will get one of the maids to ring for an ambulance, and we will sit and be patient and breathe deeply! That's very important, you must breathe! And for goodness sake Kazuki, nobody's carpet will be ruined!' I rambled doing the first logical thing that came to my mind. 'Everything will be fine, just no more screaming.'

'Hurry Haruhi, please.' Suzuki whimpered, terrified 'please call Mitsukuni too; I can't do this without him.'

My heart went out to her at that moment and I nodded 'I promise Suzuki, we'll all be here for you.'

'You're going to be ok right?' Kazuki questioned holding her hand 'childbirth hurts.'

'_Not helping_.' I said to Kazuki through gritted teeth wanting to give her a good slap to the back of her head, but then realizing it was just the stress of the situation and she was simply concerned for her friend. I felt slightly guilty, and so gently suggested what she should do 'just distract her…think of…I don't know, something every day and trivial. I'll be back soon!'

And with that I made to leave the room as fast as possible, hearing Kazuki talk about the effects of blended foundations as I went.

Though I didn't exactly make it out of the room conscious.

'HARUHI!' Was the last thing I heard, amongst the names of my other two companions from others, before I felt a sudden and extreme pain slam both the front and back of my head. Confusion and blurriness overcame me and before I knew what had happened- I blacked out.

***

I could hear hustle and bustle surrounding me and, realizing I probably wasn't at Huni's home anymore, I opened my eyes to a sterile white ceiling and a very bright white light. _What?_ I thought, confused, and moved an arm to shield myself from the light. Once my coherent and logical thought process came back to me I came to realize I was probably in the hospital.

I turned my head away from the bright light as to save my arm and instead came face-to-face with my husband, whom was wearing a look of a puppy dog who's favourite toy had been injured and was so close to me that as I turned we brushed noses.

'BAH!' I leapt a foot backwards and nearly fell of the bed. Clutching at my chest it came to me suddenly that I really shouldn't be surprised by that anymore, seeing as it happened almost every morning but oh well. 'Tamaki what the hell?!'

'Oh Haruhi I was so worried, I thought you were dead and that I had killed you! Like that horrible man in that soap opera I watched last night did to his girlfriend.' He replied as he embraced me tightly. I groaned.

'You're hopeless do you know?' I replied but I enjoyed how warm his chest was against me, and moved closer, closing my eyes, feeling unusually sleepy. His response was a small chuckle.

'Ah Mrs. Suoh, wide awake I see, that's good.' A nurse replied cheerily as Tamaki released me from his bear-grip. 'We're going to run a few tests, but they're likely to be unnecessary as you probably have only a very minor concussion at the most, but just to be sure- is that alright with you.'

'Yes of course, thank you.' I replied smiling then I remembered. 'Suzuki-chan! Her baby? Has she had her baby yet? Do you know?' I turned to the nurse 'Do you know if Mrs Haninozuka is still in labour?'

'Let's see now...' The nurse checked her charts. 'Ah, it says here she hasn't progressed to delivery yet, but that was about half an hour ago, I don't know if it's the same. Alright-y then let's get started, Sir I'm afraid you will have to leave the room.'

Tamaki met my eyes then, and I knew full well what that look meant. _I'm not leaving you if a meteorite hit me. _I responded back in equal measure _just do what they say, I promise I'll be fine, stop worrying so much._

After a few moment of this war of no words, he sighed in defeat, walked over and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek.

'Go and check on Huni ok? I'll catch up with you later.' I smiled.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! I'm fine just go!' I laughed; he really did worry too much.

When Tamaki finally left the room the nurse proceeded to tell me some of the routine tests they would carry out on me. 'And we're also going to carry out an x-ray so I need to ask you now, are you on any medication, or are pregnant?'

I shook my head 'no to neither of them, my friends the one with the baby! Although it has been a while since my last...' I blushed a little bit then, counted back the weeks in my head since I last had my period. My eyes widened...how could I have not realised? _No- no surely it's just the stress on my body that working so hard brings on._

'Well even if there is a possibility that you may or may not be pregnant, we need to know. We can even check before hand if you like but just for now, I'll list the symptoms. Normally you feel nauseas at random times during the day very early on in your pregnancy; your emotions are a little bit heightened, you can feel a sense of fatigue easily and of course, missed periods, does all of that ring true?'

I gripped the sides of the bed sheets until my knuckles turned snow white and began shaking. 'I... I just thought that...with my job as a lawyer, I have a lot of work; I thought it was stress from the job. But...I've not had a period in at least seven weeks.'

'It could well be that you're pregnant, I take it you and your husband weren't trying?'

...TAMAKI! Oh my god what would he think? 'We'd only just started discussing it...he felt that we were ready but I wasn't all that sure.'

'Do you want to be sure?' I met the nurse's kind eyes as she held out her open hand, still clutching her clipboard with the other and it made me think back to the host club, Kyoya with his clipboard, the twin making mischief, Mori silently watching over the whole thing and Huni shovelling his mouth full of delicious treats, Renge bossing everyone around and telling us to be more in character, and then of course the Host Club King...my husband prancing around and dazzling all the customers with his confidence. Then I thought of everybody else that being part of the host club had brought into my life, Kazuki and Suzuki, Mei. Suddenly I didn't feel as petrified as I had been moments ago, I felt a fear of the unknown clasp around my chest but I knew as long as I had those idiots behind me, I would be safe.

And so, with a slight scared smile, I took the nurses hand and replied with a slightly disbelieving 'Yes'.

***

With a dazed expression I wandered down the hallway of the delivery room, feeling surreally like I was floating, like this was all a dream. I blinked, shaking my head and returned to my mission of finding all the others and knowing of Suzuki's condition. Finding them in the delivery section, huddled together in the little plastic chairs, waiting for news and talking quietly and excitably about the new addition to our weird little family, I saw him there, sitting right beside a very grown-up looking Huni (who, despite having grown up still retained some of his Lolita looks) giving words of comfort. I smiled, he such a fiercely loyal friend, of course he would be a-

'Oh, Haruhi! Have you had all your tests now? Are you alright? You look a bit pale.' Tamaki came over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders when he noticed me standing there. 'Here let's sit down.' I was about to move onto one of the chairs but he took hold of my legs and swung me onto his lap to hold me close to him. I was in too much of a haze of shock to care.

'I'm fine, they finished all the tests, and nothing bad came up...I hope.' I whispered the last part, not being able to meet his eyes, one word kept repeating itself over and over in my mind and it was all I could focus on.

Suddenly a nurse came rushing out and looked for Huni 'Sir your wife is ready to deliver, would you like to join her.'

Huni, taking a deep breath, followed the nurse into the delivery room, followed by encouraging cheers and gestures from the rest of the people there.

'Wow this is so exciting! I can't believe they're finally going to have their little baby! I bet it will be so adorable; of course Uncle Tamaki will buy him or her lots and lots of cake.'

'...Infants can't eat cake Tamaki.' I replied almost automatically correcting him, as my brain was elsewhere.

'Well, I guess you're right about that but- Haruhi seriously is there something the matter? It doesn't feel like you're quite yourself. Please tell me, I'll do everything I can to help.'

I swallowed it was now or never and I wanted to tell him so badly. 'Um...well...what do you think of...coming back here- again? In nine months time?' I met his eyes, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

He blinked 'Why, is my father donating another wing to the hospital?'

'Oh my god!' I buried my face into my palms, it was clear I would have to tell him outright. So, taking a deep breath, I turned back to him 'after you left the nurse told me they might need to give me an x-ray as a precautionary test, she had to ask me if I was pregnant.'

At that moment, the faint sounds of a baby crying came from the closed door and everyone began cheering and hugging, Tamaki and I continued to stare into each other's eyes. He was searching for the answer which I knew I would give him. Suddenly his violet eyes grew ten times larger.

'You're not...?'

I nodded.

'You're...?'

I nodded once more 'I am...so...what do you think?'

'YOU'RE PREGNANT?!' Tamaki yelled so loudly that the birds perched outside the window started, and flew away in fright and the whole waiting room turned deathly silent and turned to stare at us both. I buried my face in my palm, my whole face and neck turning red with embarrassment. A nurse came by to remind us to please keep quiet.

'What...Haruhi?' Kazuki was the first to speak. 'Are you really?'

'Is it true? Are you pregnant?' Hikaru and Mei asked.

Looking up at them all with the blush still on my cheeks, I smiled slightly 'it's true, I'm pregnant.'

Ignoring what the nurse had told them not minutes before, the whole waiting room erupted into cheers once more and began congratulating us both. All I cared about at that moment however was Tamaki and how he was handling the news, it was after all, completely life changing.

'Tamaki?' I asked softly, who was staring down at my stomach. He looked back up at me, his eyes welling over, and he placed a hand on my stomach.

'You have our child growing inside of you.' He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. My heart grew tight against my chest. In just eight simple words, he'd been able to remove any doubts or fears I'd had before and maybe it was the intense experiences I had gone through that day, maybe it was tiredness or maybe it was from being slammed on the head by a door and a wall almost simultaneously, but I felt my eyes glossing over as well, I held onto him tighter, and our lips met. Normally I wasn't very much into public displays of our affection, but I was sure this time it would be alright to make an exception.

We stayed that way until Huni came out, with a big smile and tears running down his face, inviting us to meet his daughter. We stood up, deciding without words to not tell him or Suzuki until later on, this was their day, their moment, we didn't want to steal their thunder.

_Besides_ I thought with a smile as Tamaki put his hand in my own _in just nine months, it'll be time for our day_ I put my other hand to my stomach, and glanced at my husband, who beamed in the way he claims he proudly reserves only for me_ all three of us._

**Please review! (^_^) Thank you, until the next time! XxXx**


End file.
